The Ties That Bind
by TheVulcanPrincess
Summary: The first in a series that explores the intertwining lives of the Deep Space Nine characters. Spans the time frame from 20 years before the end of the Cardassian occupation to after What You Leave Behind. The main characters are Kira, Bareil, and Winn.
1. Part I

The Ties That Bind  
by TheVulcanPrincess

Summary: The first in a series that explores the intertwining lives of the Deep Space Nine characters. Spans the time frame from 20 years before the end of the Cardassian occupation to after _What You Leave Behind_. (Potential spoilers for the entire series.)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_ or any of its settings or characters. No copyright infringement is intended. All I lay claim to is the plot and the character of Tora Niva.

Format: The story is divided into three main parts, with each part divided into chapters as necessary. Part I covers from 2349 to 2351. Part II covers from 2359 to 2375 and is composed of various short vignettes. Part III covers 2376.

Rating: T for non-explicit sexual content and allusions to mature subject matter.

Additional Notes: _Italics_ denote orb visions, flashbacks, log entries, telepathic communication, or the written word.

Acknowledgements: Many, many thanks to PeaGirl for being my beta reader. She has listened to my ramblings for weeks and has read multiple drafts. Thanks also go to Chrissie for her transcript website where I obtained some of the episode dialogue.

* * *

Part One

Setting: Bajor - 2349 (20 years prior to the end of the occupation)

A young Bajoran man, fifteen years of age, ran through the jungle. He looked back to see if he had escaped his Cardassian pursuers. He saw no sign of them and paused to catch his breath. When he stopped, he noticed that his escape had torn his shirt and that his back was scratched from the dense foliage. He put his hand on his back and saw smears of blood.

He was tired, hungry, and thirsty. He looked around and saw that there was no water nearby, and all of the fruits growing on the trees were poisonous. He heard snakes slithering by and decided that he needed to press on.

He walked for hours. Just past midday, he saw smoke in the distance. It was not wildfire season, so he headed toward the smoke in the hopes that it was a settlement. Just before sundown, he came to a clearing. In front of him was a stone wall that stood about three meters high. To his right was a metal gate. Gingerly, he opened it, and he cringed when he heard it creak.

He shut it behind him and walked down a path toward a creek. He knelt down and began to drink the cool, refreshing water. He saw various flowers, and above him was a stone bridge that crossed the creek. He thought with amazement that he had stumbled upon paradise. He had always wanted to be a gardener, and he imagined what it would be like to grow bromeliads here. He heard a twig snap behind him and he stood up in alarm. He turned around and was face to face with an elderly Bajoran man.

The old man spoke. "You're hurt. Do you need help?"

"Yes," the young man said simply.

The old man said, "What is your name?"

"Bareil Antos."

"Come, let's get you cleaned up and fed."

Bareil followed the old man. They walked in silence until they reached a building. The old man said, "This is the monastery. I'm the gardener here. The monks and I eat supper in about an hour."

A young woman, about twenty years old, dressed in monk's robes, walked by. The old man addressed her, "Prylar Winn, we have a dinner guest. Please set an extra place at the table."

She nodded, but Bareil could see in her eyes that she was annoyed. Whether it was at him, or at the gardener, he couldn't tell. The gardener showed him to a bath, handed him a towel and a change of clothes, and then left him. Bareil bathed, relishing in the feeling. There was little time for bathing and clean clothes at the refugee camp.

When he emerged, he came face to face with Prylar Winn. She scowled at him and said in her most condescending voice, "Take care not to drip on the floor, young man. The Prophets will not dwell in unclean places."

He mumbled an apology and dried the floor. The gardener came to escort him to dinner. They sat at a simple wooden table and spread before them was hasperat and springwine. Bareil was introduced to the other monks, Prylar Bek and Prylar Rhit. Both of them seemed to be kind and welcomed Bareil with open arms.

They heard a knock at the door. Prylar Bek went to answer it. Bareil turned to see who was at the door, and he was amazed. Everyone in the room stood as a short, stout, middle-aged woman walked in, followed by a tall man in orange robes.

Prylar Bek bowed his head and said, "Eminence, welcome to our humble monastery. You honor us with your presence."

The gardener said, "You must be hungry from your long journey. Please, join us for supper."

"We would be delighted."

The gardener said, "Kai Opaka, Vedek Teero, I would like to introduce you to Bareil Antos."

Bareil bowed his head and said, "I am honored."

Opaka grabbed Bareil's ear and said, "Your pagh is strong."

Bareil was in awe. After dinner, the monks and Vedek Teero retired for meditation. The gardener showed Bareil to his room and then returned to sit with Opaka.

He said, "I believe he is the one the Prophets sent."

"I agree. He will bring healing to Bajor. I would like to mentor him myself," Opaka said.

The next morning, Bareil sat up in bed. It was the first time in his life that he had slept in a bed. He began to pack his belongings, which consisted of a knapsack, a picture of his sister, a family heirloom betrothal bracelet that had belonged to his mother, and his earring. He put on his tattered clothes, which he had washed last night and hung to dry. He carefully made the bed and folded the clothes he had been loaned. He walked out in search of the gardener to thank him for allowing him to stay the night.

He rounded the corner and crashed into Kai Opaka. He stood up and said, "Eminence, I beg your forgiveness."

"Think nothing of it, child. Where are you going?"

"I must be on my way. It was kind of the monks to allow me to stay the night, but I do not wish to burden them any further," Bareil said.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like. I would like to tutor you in the ways of the Prophets," Opaka said.

Bareil was speechless. Opaka continued, "You don't need to choose right away. After breakfast, I would like to show you something that will help you decide."

All during breakfast, Bareil wondered what to do. After breakfast, Opaka led Bareil into a room in a deserted part of the monastery. The room was empty except for a pedestal. On the pedestal sat an ornate box.

Opaka walked to the box and opened it. Inside was a glowing green orb that seemed to pulsate with a life all its own. Bareil was in awe. He didn't know what to say, but sensing the gravity of the situation, he whispered. "It's beautiful."

"It is one of the Tears of the Prophets. The Cardassians have stolen the others, but I have safeguarded this one. It is the Orb of Prophecy and Change. The Prophets speak through the orbs," Opaka said.

"What do I do?" Bareil asked.

Opaka walked out of the room as she said, "Listen."

Bareil stood alone as a glowing mist swirled about him.

_He stood in the garden of the monastery, dressed in Vedek robes. He saw his reflection in the water and noted that he was a grown man in his mid-30's. Beside him walked a Bajoran woman in her mid-20's, wearing a military uniform that he had never seen before. The air was peaceful, and he was happy. He looked up and saw Winn on the bridge above, also dressed in Vedek robes. She looked down on him and his companion disapprovingly._

The scene shifted.

_He stood on Terok Nor, in front of an exploded school house, a crowd before him. Next to him was Winn, holding his hands. To the side stood the military woman, and an alien man from a species he did not recognize. The alien was in what appeared to be a military uniform, but it was different than the woman's. Suddenly, the alien leapt into the crowd, tackling a would-be assassin._

The scene shifted once again.

_He was resting on a hospital bed. To one side stood Winn, dressed in the yellow robes of the Kai. She held his hand and looked down upon him with concern. Next to her stood an alien. He resembled a Bajoran, but his nose was smooth. His uniform was the same as the previous alien, but it was a different color. He turned and saw the military woman standing on his other side._

The scene shifted for a third time.

_He was standing in the orb room of the monastery, a young man again. His sister, the gardener, Prylar Winn, the military woman from his previous scenes, and Kai Opaka stood around him. His sister said, "Do you understand?"_

"_No."_

_Opaka spoke, "You will, my child. We have a great work for you."_

"_Who are you?" Bareil paused as realization hit, "Are you the Prophets?"_

"_We are of Bajor," the gardener said._

"_What do you want from me?"_

_Prylar Winn and the military woman said, "Walk with us."_

The blue mist coalesced back into the orb. Bareil stood stunned for a moment before collapsing on the stone floor.

When he came to, he was in his bed. Prylar Winn was sitting in a chair next to him, watching him intently. He looked around and noticed that it was after dark. "How long?" he asked.

"You were unconscious for ten hours. Tell me, did the Prophets speak to you?" Winn asked urgently.

"Yes," Bareil said.

Winn frowned for a moment. "What did they say?"

"I'm not sure."

"Consider yourself fortunate. They are silent to me," Winn admitted.

Winn grabbed Bareil's ear, studied him for a moment, and let go. She seemed lost in thought for a moment before she said, "Excuse me. I must go. It is time for evening meditation."

The gardener walked in, carrying a tray with soup on it. He handed it to Bareil and said, "Here, eat. It will help you regain your strength."

After he ate his soup, Bareil went into the library. He saw Opaka sitting in a chair studying a scroll. She looked up and said, "Come, please sit."

Bareil sat in a chair near Opaka. She said, "I'm glad to see you're awake. Have you decided what you wish to do?"

"I don't know," he said. "I believe the Prophets were calling to me, but I feel unworthy. I don't understand why they spoke to me. Prylar Winn said that they have never spoken to her, and she is a monk."

Realizing that he had accidentally betrayed a trust, he felt ashamed and looked at the floor. Opaka chose to ignore this revelation and said, "Stay for a while and study. If you feel you must earn your keep, you may work in the garden. Perhaps you will discover the Prophets' path for you in time."

Bareil nodded and said, "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Opaka traveled often, visiting other monasteries and ministering to the people. When she was at the monastery, she tutored Bareil, discussing the prophecies and interpretations. When she was absent, Vedek Teero and the monks assisted with his studies. He gardened by day and studied by night. Bareil was happy for the first time since he was old enough to remember.

One evening, about seven months after he came to the monastery, Bareil was sitting in the library having a spirited discussion with Prylar Winn.

"The day will come when the Prophets will rain retribution down upon our Cardassian oppressors," Winn said.

Bareil countered, "The Prophets are the embodiment of love. They will free us from our oppressors, but they will do so kindly. They are grieved at what the Cardassians are doing to us, but they do not hate them."

"But Trakor's eleventh prophecy clearly states that the chief of the oppressors will be thrust down into a fiery chasm by one born of the Prophets." Winn said.

"True, but what of Baneth's fifth prophecy? It states that a true follower of the Prophets will make peace with the repentant oppressors," Bareil countered.

In the shadows, the rest of the monastery gathered to watch the show. Vedek Teero nodded approvingly every time Winn made a statement. Prylar Bek nodded when Bareil made his rebuttal. Prylar Rhit appeared neutral and just observed.

They went back and forth for another half hour before Bareil said, "With all due respect, Prylar, I believe we will just have to agree to disagree."

Bareil knew in that moment what he needed to do.

Kai Opaka returned the next day. Bareil said, "I have made my decision. I wish to become a monk."

Opaka smiled and said, "That is wonderful. Have you given any thought to which order you would like to join?"

"Yes. I would like to stay here at this monastery. There is much for me to learn," Bareil said.

Opaka said, "We have never had a monk so young as you, but the Prophets move in mysterious ways. If you feel ready, you may take your vows tonight."

Bareil smiled, "Thank you."

That evening, the residents of the monastery gathered in the orb room. Bareil donned monk's robes for the first time. He stood at the front of the room, next to Kai Opaka.

Opaka began, "Seven months ago, the Prophets guided a humble young man to our monastery. He has studied and learned of them, and now he wishes to join our order."

She turned and addressed Bareil as she said, "Bareil Antos, of Relliketh Province, do you wish to walk with the Prophets for the rest of your life?"

"I do."

"Do you pledge yourself to their service?"

"I do."

"Do you take this obligation freely, without coercion?"

"I do."

Opaka placed her hand on Bareil's ear and said, "Let these present be witnesses. So be it."

Opaka turned to the assembled people and said, "I present to you Prylar Bareil."

After the ceremony, they retired to the dining hall for a celebration. During the occupation, it was rare for people to join religious orders, and Bareil was the first monk ordained in almost three years.

Bareil retired to his room and changed into his night clothes. He sat down on his bed, processing the events of the day. He heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see who was there. "Prylar Winn," he said in surprise. "Please, come in. What can I do for you?"

Winn stepped in and said, "Call me Adami. We are equals now."

Bareil nodded. "I suppose you can call me Antos, then."

Winn stepped toward Bareil and reached her hand toward his ear. He steeled himself for another incident of pagh-reading, but he was stunned when instead her hand brushed his cheek. He took a step back, studying her intently. He suddenly realized that she was a beautiful woman, and he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.

Winn sensed Bareil's hesitation. She leaned in and whispered, "You know where you can find me."

Bareil watched Winn walk out the door, and he sat back on the bed, unsure of what to make of the encounter. He fell into a fitful sleep, and at about midnight, he realized that it was pointless. He got up and went to the library. When he arrived, he saw Opaka, reading by candlelight. She looked up and said, "Come, sit down."

He sat down and said, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I couldn't sleep."

"Not at all. I have spent many sleepless nights in here. What troubles you?"

"I've been wondering, and I know I should have asked this before, but the thought didn't occur to me until just a few hours ago. Are monks allowed to have," Bareil paused, suddenly realizing what he was asking, and to whom he posed the question. He paused, searching for another way of phrasing what he wanted to know. He finally settled on, "families?"

Opaka smiled. "Yes. The Prophets want us to experience joy. They do not require asceticism of their followers. I had a husband, but he rests with the Prophets now. My son is not much older than you are."

Bareil nodded and said, "Thank you."

He walked the halls of the monastery. His mind began to recall his orb vision. Winn stood by his side in all of the scenes. Perhaps the Prophets had brought them together. He found himself standing in front of her door and noticed that her light was still on. He knocked on the door and was admitted. Winn was standing in her nightclothes, her blonde hair cascading around her shoulders. Bareil reached out to touch her hair, never having seen it before, since it was always covered by her head covering.

As he touched her hair, she brought her hand up to his. Their lips met first tentatively, and then passionately. Bareil was unsure of what to do, so he let Winn guide him.

They woke up the next morning when the rays of sun streamed through the window. Winn spoke first, "Good morning, Antos."

"Good morning, Adami."

There was an awkward silence during which neither one of them knew the proper thing to say. Bareil broke the silence by saying, "The Prophets are smiling on us."

"I hope so," Winn said enigmatically.

Bareil suddenly became self-conscious as he stammered out, "I hope it pleased you. I must confess it was my first time."

Winn put her hand on Bareil's chest as she said, "Yes, it did. And last night was my first time...with a Bajoran."

The implications of what Winn had just said struck Bareil with great force. He had heard whispered stories about the Cardassian soldiers, but he had never before known that the stories were true. He vowed to himself right then and there that as long as he lived, he would never allow another Cardassian to touch her.

Bareil said, "It is nearly time for breakfast."

Winn said, "You should return to your room to change into your robes. Wait five minutes before coming to the dining room."

Bareil nodded and reached for his clothing. As soon as he was decent, he peeked his head out the door. Finding the hallway deserted, he hurried to his room. He donned his robes, waited, and walked to the dining hall. He greeted those who were present, "Good morning, Prylar Rhit, Prylar Bek."

They responded, "Prylar Bareil, good day."

Winn walked in. Bareil locked eyes with her. Playing it cool, he nodded and said, "Prylar Winn."

She returned the nod and said, "Prylar Bareil. May the Prophets be with you on your first day in our order."

They ate breakfast and went about their duties during the day. Bareil was assigned the task of monitoring communications from the other monasteries and from the Vedek Assembly. He found that occasionally, he would intercept a stray communiqué between Cardassian units. Opaka instructed him that when he heard anything of the sort, to copy it down and give it to her. "I have contacts in the resistance," she said simply.

The evenings were filled with study and discussion. He found that Prylar Rhit had the most profound insights. His discussions with Winn were always spirited, but he found he enjoyed them. Long after the others were asleep, he and Winn would continue their endless debates, sometimes in his bed, sometimes in hers. If the other monks knew about it, they didn't let on.

Two years passed. Tensions were heating up, and reports were coming in of the deaths of Bajoran slaves on Terok Nor. Opaka decided that the people needed someone to minister to them and to be her eyes and ears.

Opaka called Bareil into her office. She said, "I want you to know I have complete trust in you. You would be the perfect person for the assignment to Terok Nor. However, the Prophets have told me that you will be Kai someday, and that if you go to Terok Nor, you will die. I have decided to send Prylar Bek."

Bareil said, "I understand."

Meanwhile, Vedek Teero was getting restless and feeling powerless. All the other Vedeks had greater autonomy, running their monasteries as they saw fit. He had the misfortune of being a member of the Kai's order, so his discretion was constrained. He was frustrated that the only thing she was willing to do to fight the Cardassians was pass messages along to an obscure resistance cell in Kendra Valley.

Teero decided that there was more to be done. The Prophets are mighty, and he would channel that might to deliver Bajor. He approached Winn one afternoon and said, "Prylar Winn, you and I are alike. We believe the Prophets can be our deliverers. Our order is ideologically fractured. I wish to start a new order. Will you join me?"

Winn hesitated, "I'm not sure. I like it here."

Teero said, "I know you envy Prylar Bareil because he is Kai Opaka's protégé. You're always in his shadow, even though you have followed the Prophets longer. I'm offering you a promotion. How does Ranjen Winn sound?"

Winn smiled. "It sounds wonderful."

Winn came to Bareil's room that night with mixed emotions. As they lay next to one another, basking in one another's presence, Winn said, "Antos, I'm leaving next week. Vedek Teero is starting a new order, and he asked me to come with him as his Ranjen."

Bareil was surprised. "This is a great honor. I will miss you, but our paths will cross again. The Prophets have shown me."

Winn stiffened at the mention of the Prophets. She was still upset that they did not speak to her.

In the morning, Kai Opaka approached Bareil in the library. She said, "This order is in need of a new Vedek. Teero is leaving us."

"So I've heard," Bareil said.

Opaka looked concerned. "He did not ask you to join him, did he?"

"No, he did not," Bareil reassured her.

"I want you to become the Vedek," she said.

"Why me? Prylar Rhit and Prylar Winn both have more experience than I do. I am only seventeen years old."

"It is the will of the Prophets," Opaka said.

Bareil recalled the visions he had when he first arrived and knew Opaka spoke the truth. "I will walk the path they have set for me."

That night, Bareil went to Winn's room. He brought the betrothal bracelet with him, intending to give it to her. After they made love, he said, "I have found a way for you to stay and still be promoted."

"Oh, how?" Winn asked.

"Opaka has asked me to take Teero's place as Vedek of this order. Stay and be my Ranjen," Bareil implored.

Winn was livid, but she hid it well. How could this mere teenager be promoted ahead of her?! The Prophets were mocking her. "I can't. It would cause a scandal."

"I understand," Bareil said as his heart broke. He thought sadly of the bracelet that still sat in the pocket of his robe.

The next few days were busy ones as Teero and Winn prepared to leave. Winn did not come to Bareil's room after she turned down his offer to stay.

The night before the departure, the members of the monastery gathered in the orb room. It had been two years since they were all there. Kai Opaka stood at the front of the room with Vedek Teero next to her. She said, "The word of the Prophets continues to spread and grow. Vedek Teero has been called to start a new order. Walk with the Prophets."

Teero nodded. He then called Winn forward. He addressed her and said, "Prylar Winn, you have served the Prophets tirelessly for five years. Do you wish to accept their call to serve them in a greater capacity?"

"I do."

"Are you prepared to assist me in the leading of the new order?"

"I am."

"Are you willing to fulfill all the duties of your new office?"

"I am."

Vedek Teero turned to those gathered and said, "Let all who are assembled witness. I present to you Ranjen Winn."

Teero and Winn stood to the side and Kai Opaka called Bareil forward. "Prylar Bareil, you were led to us by the Prophets, and you have served them faithfully for the past two years. Will you accept the great responsibility of leading this order?"

"I will."

"Do you pledge to guide in love those monks who serve with you?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to serve all the people of Bajor as a member of the Vedek Assembly?"

"I do."

Opaka smiled openly as she pronounced these words on her protégé. "Let the Prophets and those assembled bear witness. I present to you Vedek Bareil."

Bareil went to Winn's room that night. He knocked on the door and was admitted. They regarded one another cautiously, she in her purple Ranjen's robes, he in his orange Vedek's. He reached out to her, bringing her lips to his. She pulled back and said, "No, Antos. Those days are past."

Dejected, he said, "Goodbye, Adami."

He wasn't there to see her off the next morning. Vedek Bareil was out in the gardens pruning his bromeliads. Teero and Winn gathered their belongings and headed out of the monastery gates. As the gates swung shut behind them, Ranjen Winn sneezed.

--End Part I--


	3. Part II

Part Two- Interlude  
Setting- Bajor 2359- 10 years prior to the end of the Occupation

Vedek Bareil sat in the monastery meditating, unsure of what to do. He had just returned from Terok Nor after hearing Prylar Bek's confession about being a collaborator. Bek insisted that he acted alone. Bareil knew Bek was lying, but he hadn't figured out yet who he was covering for.

He went to the library and saw Kai Opaka sitting numbly on her favorite chair. He said, "My condolences on your loss. May the Prophets comfort you."

Opaka took Bareil's hands and looked straight into his eyes. She said, "Who hears the confessions of the Kai?"

Bareil said, "I will."

"May the Prophets forgive me. Prylar Bek was acting under my orders."

Bareil was stunned into silence. Opaka continued, "I couldn't let 1,200 innocent people die. It was a terrible choice to have to make. 1,200 innocents or 43 innocents. I am to blame. I killed them."

Bareil did something he told himself he would never do. He reached out for Opaka's ear. "Your pagh is troubled, but still strong. The Prophets do not blame you for the deaths of the resistance fighters. The Cardassians are to blame."

"Thank you," Opaka said.

The next day, Bareil traveled to the capital for an emergency meeting of the Vedek Assembly. The assembly was voting on what to do about Vedek Teero. It turns out that he was caught attempting mind-control experiments on captured Cardassians. When he was brought before the assembly, all he said in his defense was, "This is a holy time."

Vedek Teero was unanimously dismissed from the Vedek Assembly. His order, while small, was still viable. The next day, Teero's successor, who swore she had nothing to do with Teero's experiments, and had no knowledge of them, came to join the assembly.

Bareil was standing by a fountain when he saw her. He fought the urge to run to her, deciding that it did not fit the dignity of their offices. He walked toward her and said, "Adami."

She was stunned as she said, "Antos. It has been a long time."

Bareil looked into her eyes and he noticed that they were different than he remembered. They were colder and harder. The years had not been kind to her. He longed to touch her again, so he did the only touching that was acceptable in public. He grabbed her ear. He was shocked by what he felt. She was filled with rage and pride. Her pagh, which had been simple and gentle when he last saw her, was troubled.

She stepped back and said coolly, "Vedek Bareil. Do not assume that just because we are once again equals that you have permission to touch me."

Bareil dropped his hand as he said flatly, "Of course. Let me be the first to welcome you to the assembly, Vedek Winn."


	4. Chapter 4

2369- The end of the Occupation (DS9 Season 1)

The occupation ended. The Cardassians left, and the Federation took over Terok Nor, naming it Deep Space Nine. Bareil spent most of his time at the Vedek Assembly, but he returned to the monastery whenever he could. Kai Opaka had secluded herself in the monastery, refusing visits from everyone except Bareil.

One day, a visitor arrived at the monastery. Bareil did not get to meet him, but he saw him from a distance. It was the alien man from his orb vision. Opaka met with him and took him into the orb room.

When he left, Kai Opaka went into the library where Vedek Bareil was studying. She said, "I have met the Emissary to the Prophets. The time is near. He will soon find the Celestial Temple."

* * *

Four months later, Bareil was sitting in the library studying. Kai Opaka walked in and sat down. She grabbed Bareil's ear and studied his pagh for a moment. She released his ear and looked intently into his eyes as she said, "I have some things I wish to discuss with you."

"Certainly. What can I do for you?" Bareil asked.

"I am leaving for Deep Space Nine tomorrow morning," Opaka said.

"How long will you be gone?" Bareil asked.

"I do not know. That is in the hands of the Prophets," Opaka said enigmatically.

Opaka continued, "I want you to know how valuable you are to this monastery. The Prophets have a great work for you. Stay close to them. You have some trying times ahead. Beware of Vedek Winn; she envies you. If you aren't careful, she will destroy you."

The next evening, Bareil was sitting in the library meditating. A Ranjen came in and said, "I'm sorry to disturb you, Vedek, but I have some terrible news."

"What is it?" Bareil asked with concern.

"Kai Opaka is no longer with us," the Ranjan said.

"Her loss will be felt across Bajor," Bareil said solemnly.

He dismissed the Ranjen and sat back down, staring numbly at the wall. He knew he should have tried to talk her out of going, but there was no stopping Opaka when she got it into her head to do something. He had been at her side for 20 years. She had been like a mother to him. For the first time in years, he wept.

Three months had passed since the loss of Kai Opaka. The Vedek Assembly had not set a date yet for the election of a new Kai, but the general consensus was that there were three main contenders. Vedek Winn was considered to be the long-shot, being part of a small but vocal orthodox order. Vedek Tolena was polling at about 20 percent, but his numbers were climbing rapidly. He was considered to be something of a moderate, but he opposed Bajor's entry into the Federation. Vedek Bareil was the clear front-runner since it was widely known that he was Kai Opaka's personal choice to succeed her.

Bareil had spent the last three months secluded in the monastery. He walked out into the garden and met Commander Sisko. They exchanged small talk before getting down to business.

"I understand my friend Vedek Winn has brought her blessings to your station," Bareil said.

Sisko nodded. "I was hoping you might be able to arrange an audience with the Vedek Assembly so I could discuss our school."

"Why me?" Bareil asked humbly.

"You are the leading candidate to become the next Kai. If I've been correctly informed, your ideology is quite different than Vedek Winn's," Sisko said.

Bareil thought back to the debates he and Winn had as young Prylars and said, "You have been correctly informed." Apologetically, he continued, "I'm sorry, Commander. The Vedek Assembly will not see you."

"Why not?"

"Some fear you as the symbol of a Federation they view as godless. Some fear you as the Emissary who has walked with the Prophets. And some fear you because Vedek Winn told them to. We're all very good conjuring up enough fear to justify whatever we want to do. Today, I am only a Vedek. If the Prophets will it, someday I may be Kai, and I can be a better friend to you then," Bareil said simply.

"In other words, being my friend now might hurt your chances," Sisko said, pointedly, but without malice.

"The Prophets teach us patience," was Bareil's reply.

"It appears they also teach you politics," Sisko said neutrally.

Bareil thought about this for a long while. He had always tried to do the right thing, regardless of the cost. That evening, he went to meditate, but he found no peace. He picked up the news feed and saw the following headline:

_Bomb Explodes on Deep Space Nine, Connection to School Controversy Suspected_

In the morning, Bareil boarded a transport to Deep Space Nine. He would deal with the political fallout later. When he arrived, he was greeted by Commander Sisko. Sisko said, "Thank you for coming, Vedek Bareil."

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do for a friend," Bareil said.

Sisko gestured to a woman standing next to him and said, "I would like you to meet my first officer, Major Kira."

Bareil turned in amazement to see the military woman from his vision twenty years ago. He didn't have much time to contemplate it before Kira said, "There's already a crowd gathered on the promenade to hear you speak."

Bareil followed Kira out the airlock door and onto the promenade. He saw Vedek Winn at the front of the crowd and made his way toward her. When he reached her, she took his hands in hers and said quietly, "I expected you sooner, Bareil."

His heart started to beat faster. She was still so lovely. He took a moment to center himself as he suddenly realized that he had seen this scene in his vision as well. He softly said, "It seems our paths have grown apart. Perhaps we can bring them together again."

"I would like nothing better than that," Winn replied.

Bareil walked hand in hand with Winn toward the front of the school house, hope in his heart at the possibility of rekindling their relationship. He gave a well-received speech condemning the bombing. At the conclusion of the speech, events began to move rapidly. Winn disengaged her hands from Bareil's, and she stepped back. Commander Sisko leapt into the crowd shouting "No!" as he tackled a Bajoran woman wearing a gray engineering uniform. A few phaser shots hit the ceiling, and the crowd began to react in shock. A security deputy ushered Bareil off to the side as Odo arrested the engineer and Kira approached Winn.

It took Bareil a few moments to process that what he had just witnessed was an assassination attempt. After the investigation was completed, Major Kira escorted him to his shuttle. She said, "Neela insists that she acted alone, but I'm almost certain that Vedek Winn was behind it. We can't prove it, though."

Bareil didn't want to believe that the woman he once loved would try to kill him. Even as he tried to articulate a possible alternative explanation, Kai Opaka's warning rang in his head. _"Beware of Vedek Winn; she envies you. If you aren't careful, she will destroy you."_

* * *

Bajor - 2370

It had been three months since the assassination attempt. Bareil sat in the monastery library reading the news feed.

_Li Nalas Rescued and Returned to Bajor_

_Bajoran News Wire_

_In a daring rescue, Li Nalas, the hero of the Resistance, was rescued from a labor camp on Cardassia IV. Major Kira Nerys, of the Bajoran Militia, and Chief Miles O'Brien, of Starfleet liberated the Hutet Labor Camp and retrieved twelve prisoners. The Cardassian government has issued an apology._

_Li has been given the title of Navarch and has been assigned as the first officer aboard Deep Space Nine. Major Kira is being awarded the Medal of Valor. She was assigned as Deep Space Nine's first officer, but she has been recalled to Bajor and will be given a suitable promotion in the near future._

_When asked to comment, Navarch Li said, "It's good to be free, and my sincerest thanks go to Major Kira and Chief O'Brien."_

Bareil pondered this new development. He made a few discreet inquiries and found out that Major Kira hadn't been given her new assignment yet. He had only met her briefly on his last visit to Deep Space Nine, but he was intrigued. He recalled that she had stood by his side in all three of his orb visions.

Impulsively, he boarded the next available transport to Deep Space Nine. When he arrived, he proceeded to Kira's quarters and rang the chime. On the other side of the door, he heard Kira's voice call out, "We're open for business. Come on in. Join the crowd."

Bareil walked in and saw a flurry of activity. Kira was packing her belongings. Quark stood with a bottle of synthale. Odo, Dax, Bashir, and O'Brien were standing around offering well-wishes. Kira's eyes fell on Bareil and she said in a surprised, but respectful tone, "Vedek Bareil."

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Bareil said, somewhat sheepishly.

"No. Please come in." Kira gestured towards the others in the room. "These are my friends."

Bareil nodded respectfully to the others. He turned to Kira and said, "I understand your duties here are finished."

"Yes, they are," Kira said in a subdued voice.

"Do you have any immediate plans?"

All of Kira's friends turned to look toward Kira, curious as to her response. Kira said, "I haven't had much of a chance to give it any thought."

Before he had a chance to get nervous and back out, Bareil said with more serenity than he felt, "Then perhaps I have the perfect solution. Come stay at our monastery for a while. It can help when the spirit gets a little bruised."

Kira was taken aback at the invitation. She mulled it over for a moment before saying, "Thank you."

Later that day, Kira and Bareil headed to Bajor. When they arrived at the monastery, Bareil showed Kira to her room and she dropped off her belongings. Kira changed into civilian clothing and walked out into the garden to join Bareil.

"So, what do I do here?" Kira asked.

"There is a library for study and meditation. The gardens are also conducive to meditation," Bareil said.

"The gardens are lovely. Who takes care of them?"

"Thank you. I've been tending these gardens since I was fifteen," Bareil said.

"Do you need any help pulling weeds?" Kira asked.

Bareil didn't. However, he noticed Kira's growing restlessness and said, "If you like, you can finish this stone walkway."

Kira picked up the stones and got to work. Bareil left her in peace, but he couldn't help stopping out of Kira's line of sight to simply observe her. She wasn't stereotypically feminine - her hair was cropped short and she walked like a soldier. There was fire in her eyes and strength in her demeanor. In spite of all of this, or more likely because of it, she was beautiful.

When he returned, Kira was still adjusting the stones. She was frustrated and restless. After some coaxing, Bareil led her into the orb chamber. After a brief explanation, he left her alone with the Prophets.

Later that afternoon, Bareil walked back into the garden and saw Kira standing by the pond thinking. He walked toward her and asked her about her vision.

Kira instantly became agitated and started to walk along the path by the brook. Bareil walked alongside her. After a brief moment, Kira said nervously, "Woodcrafts. Definitely the way to go."

"Is that where the Prophets led you?" Bareil asked.

"Yeah. Lots of saws and nails and hammers surrounded by monks and Vedeks. Very safe and secure." Kira did not sound secure as she related this.

"You don't want to talk about it," Bareil surmised.

"No."

They continued walking. Gathering his courage, Bareil said, "Can I tell you something very personal?"

"I'm not a Vedek, but I can keep a secret," Kira said.

"The last time I encountered the third orb, you were part of my vision," Bareil admitted.

"Me?"

"It's the reason I came to the station to invite you here."

Intrigued, Kira asked, "What part did I play in your vision?"

"It's not important. I was just wondering if I was part of yours," Bareil said.

Kira shifted uncomfortably. She averted her eyes as she said, "No, you weren't."

Bareil knew that Kira was being untruthful, but he decided to let it slide. As they continued walking along, they heard a falsely pleasant voice above them from a bridge over the brook. "How pleasant to come upon such a flowing exchange of spiritual harmony."

Bareil looked up and saw Winn standing there looking jealous. In a chilly tone, Bareil offered the greeting, "Vedek Winn."

Winn ignored Bareil and fixed her attention on Kira. "Major Kira, what brings you here?" she asked.

Bareil jumped in and said, "I do, Vedek Winn."

Winn frowned imperceptibly as her attention turned back to Bareil. She said insincerely, "Good for you, Vedek Bareil. After working so hard, you deserve a little...recreation."

Bareil stiffened. Is that all that their nights together had meant to her? Recreation? He looked over at Kira to see if she was offended by Winn's false and impolite implication regarding the purpose of Kira's visit. Finding no reaction, Bareil quickly jumped in, "Major Kira is here to explore her pagh."

"A worthy endeavor for one who has led such a life of violence. Feel free to stay as many days as you like. Even a week if necessary," Winn said in a syrupy voice.

Winn departed and Kira and Bareil continued on their way. Once Winn was out of earshot, Bareil said, "Vedek Winn doesn't like me very much these days, and she tends to skirt the boundaries of politeness whenever I'm around. I'm sorry you had to get caught up in it this time."

"I've heard worse," Kira said.

They continued their walk for about half an hour. A Ranjen approached them and informed Bareil that the Emissary had just arrived at the monastery. Bareil turned to Kira and said, "My apologies. Duty calls."

When Bareil returned, Kira was nowhere to be found. The only clue was graffiti on a rock. It was a yellow circle with a design in it. He recognized it instantly as the emblem of the Alliance for Global Unity. Bareil made a call to Deep Space Nine and informed Commander Sisko.

There was nothing he could do but wait. He went into the library and attempted to meditate. Finding it to be a fruitless endeavor, he decided to take a walk in the garden. As he was walking, he ran into Vedek Winn.

She greeted him by saying, "Vedek Bareil, I'm surprised to see you alone. I was under the impression that Major Kira was enjoying herself here."

"She has been abducted by the Circle," Bareil said.

"How unfortunate," Winn said.

"Unfortunate doesn't begin to describe it," Bareil said. "Terrorists have violated the sanctity of the monastery and attacked an innocent."

"Is she an innocent?" Winn asked rhetorically. "She willingly collaborated with the Federation."

Bareil took a deep breath to center himself. He was not going to have the "godless Federation" debate again.

He said, "Did you happen to see anything?"

"Are you accusing me of being involved with the Circle?" Winn asked indignantly.

"Not at all. I've been asking everyone what they've seen. It will help Commander Sisko and Navarch Li with the rescue," Bareil said.

"Of course," Winn said as she departed.

Bareil was left to wonder why Winn would automatically assume that he was making accusations. Did she have something to hide?

He returned to the library and meditated. That evening, he began to be suspicious because he noticed that he hadn't seen Winn since their encounter in the garden. He looked for her and couldn't find her.

Fearing that the Circle may have gotten to her, too, he went in search of her aide. Solbor was in the hallway staring out a window. Bareil said, "Ranjen Solbor, may I please speak with you?"

"Certainly, Vedek Bareil. What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Vedek Winn recently?" Bareil asked.

"Not since this afternoon," Solbor said. "Although, I doubt she will be back tonight."

"What makes you say that?"

Solbor frowned. "She and Minister Jaro..."

"Oh," Bareil said, relieved and embarrassed.

Solbor continued, "Personally, I think she has terrible taste in men."

Bareil tried not to take that remark personally, and he excused himself. He returned to his room and tried to call Deep Space Nine to see how the rescue was coming. When he tried to put the call through, he found that all communication between Bajor and Deep Space Nine had been cut off by order of Minister Jaro.

Bareil walked outside and looked up into the night sky. Since its move from the orbit of Bajor to the mouth of the wormhole, Deep Space Nine was no longer visible to the naked eye. Still, he stared in the general direction of the station and hoped somehow that Kira was there and safe.

As he was standing there, he saw an orange fireball explode in the sky. He then saw a fiery streak careen toward the jungle. He ran back inside and mobilized several trusted Prylars and Ranjens to form search parties.

Around 0300, two Prylars returned to the monastery with survivors from the crash. Bareil was surprised to see that one of them was Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, a Trill Starfleet officer serving under Commander Sisko. Dax was walking under her own power. The Prylars were carrying an injured and unconscious woman. Bareil's eyes fell on the unconscious woman and gasped as he saw the face of Major Kira.

"Quickly, get a doctor," one of the Prylars said.

Bareil summoned a doctor and directed them into his room. They placed Kira on the bed, and the doctor began treating her.

Dax turned to Bareil and said, "Vedek Bareil, I'm so glad to see you. We have information that the Circle is being supplied by the Cardassians. Major Kira and I were on our way to deliver it to the Council of Ministers when we were shot down. Minister Jaro is behind it."

Dax spent the next hour updating Bareil on what had happened since Kira's kidnapping. Bareil said, "I know a way we can still get that information to the government. We'll need to get you a disguise. It's not safe for aliens to walk around on Bajor these days."

A Ranjen assisted Dax in dressing up as a Prylar. She returned to Bareil's room and saw him sitting vigil next to Kira's side, waiting for her to wake up. He looked up and saw Dax. He said, "We'll leave in the morning."

"How do I look?" Dax asked.

Bareil glanced up and beheld Dax. Her spots were covered up by her head covering and her nose now showed gentle ridges. He gasped when he saw that she was wearing Winn's old Prylar robe from before she left the order. Regaining his composure, he said, "You're a lovely monk."

Dax left to finish changing. Bareil returned to sit by the window and watch over Kira. Several hours passed. Around 0730, Kira sat up with a gasp, looking around the room in alarm.

Bareil stood up and said, "Kira! You're safe. You're at the monastery."

"We've got to get to the Chamber of Ministers. The Cardassians..." Kira started.

Bareil cut her off and said, "I know. Lieutenant Dax told me."

Kira stood up and started walking toward Bareil. As she took a step, she fell forward. Bareil caught her and they made eye contact as he held her in his arms. He was grateful that his flowing robes disguised the effect that this close proximity had on him.

Regaining his composure, Bareil said, "Careful. Careful, you've just had a broken hip mended."

Dax re-entered the room and turned to Kira. She handed her a robe saying, "Good, you're up. Here, put this on. It's the only way we can get to the Chamber of Ministers."

"Members of religious orders are the only ones who can travel safely in the streets. I'm going to escort you," Bareil said.

"No. No, we have to go alone, Bareil. I can't be responsible for your safety," Kira insisted.

"Of course you can't. But I can be responsible for yours."

Kira assented and the three of them headed out to deliver the evidence.

After the evidence was delivered, Minister Jaro was impeached and arrested. Bareil, Kira, and Dax returned to the monastery, and Dax contacted Deep Space Nine. Commander Sisko sent a runabout to pick her up, and she bid them farewell.

After Dax left, Bareil asked Kira, "What are your plans?"

"I don't know. I haven't been given my new orders yet. I imagine I'm not too popular right about now, so it wouldn't surprise me if I get sent to oversee some desolate base on Derna," Kira said glumly.

"The invitation to stay here still stands," Bareil said.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to wear out my welcome," Kira said. "Vedek Winn didn't exactly seem thrilled to have me here."

"All the more reason for you to stay," Bareil said with an impish grin.

Kira couldn't help but laugh. "Okay. I'll stay a few more days," she said with a smile.

Kira received her new orders the next morning. She was being reinstated as first officer on Deep Space Nine following the death of Li Nalas.

Kira stood in the monastery garden with her duffel bag. Bareil walked up to her and said, "Congratulations on getting your job back."

"Thank you. For everything. All of Bajor owes you a great debt. Without your help, the Cardassians would have taken over again," Kira said.

"The next time you need a break from your duties, you are more than welcome to come back here," Bareil said.

"The next time you want to get off the planet, you're welcome to visit Deep Space Nine," Kira countered.

They looked into one another's eyes, neither knowing how to say goodbye. After a few moments, Kira tapped her combadge and said, "Kira to _Ganges_. One to beam up."


	5. Chapter 5

Several months passed. Bareil had once again settled into his routine of gardening by day and studying by evening. Winn had returned to her monastery on the northern continent. They only saw one another when the Vedek Assembly was in session, which was rarely these days.

One afternoon, Bareil received a message from Deep Space Nine. He put it on screen. He was greeted by the friendly face of a monk. "Prylar Rhit, it's good to hear from you. What can I do for you?" Bareil asked.

"Vedek Bareil, I was wondering if you would like to come and speak at the temple. It would be a great honor to have someone of your stature visit, and it would help your campaign," Rhit said.

"I would love to," Bareil said.

They worked out the details and Bareil packed. When he arrived on the station, he was greeted by Major Kira. He smiled broadly when he saw her. Kira greeted him by saying, "I wish you would have given us a little more notice. We could have arranged a formal reception."

"That's exactly what I wanted to avoid," Bareil admitted.

"What brings you to the station?"

"Prylar Rhit invited me to speak at the station shrine," Bareil said. In a bout of candor, he continued, "But to be honest, I've been looking for an opportunity to see you."

Kira blushed slightly and said, "Really? I'm honored."

"Honored?" Bareil frowned. Wondering if he had misinterpreted their last meeting, he said, "Actually, I was hoping you would be happy to see me."

"Oh, I am," Kira said. Under her breath, she said, "Very happy."

They walked out onto the promenade and headed for a turbolift. When they entered the lift, Kira called out, "Habitat ring."

They walked down a corridor, and Kira stopped in front of some guest quarters. She pressed the button and walked in, gesturing for Bareil to follow. She said, "Here are your quarters. I hope everything is to your liking."

"It's fine," Bareil said.

They stood awkwardly for a moment before Kira excused herself. Bareil finished the preparations for his sermon. That afternoon, he headed to the temple to deliver his address. After Prylar Rhit gave a brief introduction, Bareil stood up and began to speak. He looked around at the congregation and saw Kira sitting in the second row. He smiled at her and was pleased to see that she smiled back.

After the service, Bareil stood outside the temple greeting parishioners. Prylar Rhit came up and shook his hand saying, "That was marvelous. You've come a long way from when you showed up at the monastery."

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you," Bareil said.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kira step out of the temple. He said to Prylar Rhit, "Excuse me."

Bareil walked over to Kira and said, "So, what did you think?"

"Of your speech?" Kira asked nervously. "I liked everything about it...except the content."

"You disagree with my interpretation of the Eighth Prophecy?" Bareil asked in surprise. Somehow, he had figured that she would share his theological views, given her hostility toward Vedek Winn.

"Disagree is a bit of an understatement. Passionately disagree is more like it. The way you have of taking a prophecy and showing that it can mean exactly the opposite of the accepted interpretation is..."

Bareil grinned as he needled Kira, "It's brilliant. Insightful."

Two could play at this game. Smirking, Kira supplied, "Infuriating."

"Maybe we should talk about something else," Bareil said.

"Like what?"

"Maybe the standings in the springball championship."

"You follow springball?" Kira asked incredulously.

"I even used to play a little," Bareil admitted.

Kira smiled broadly, "Me, too. I even had Chief O'Brien design a springball holosuite program."

Bareil couldn't contain his enthusiasm. "Really? Let's go!"

"You want to play springball?" Kira asked in surprise.

"Why not? Well, unless you have a more pressing engagement," Bareil said.

"Not that I can think of."

"Good. I could use the practice."

They walked toward Kira's quarters where she picked up her springball racket. She said to Bareil, "I don't suppose you brought your springball clothing with you?"

"No. I hadn't planned on playing," Bareil said.

"You can use my replicator to create a suitable outfit. I'll be out in a minute," Kira said as she walked into her bedroom to change.

When Kira finished changing and returned to the front room, Bareil went to change. He looked around and felt slightly awkward realizing that he was standing in Kira's bedroom. He put his workout clothes on and hung his robe over the back of a chair. He walked back out and said, "Okay. I'm ready to go."

Kira gave Bareil an appreciative gaze. Those shapeless robes disguised a beautiful, lean, muscular body. Regaining her composure, Kira said, "Right this way."

They headed to the holosuite and began to play. They were evenly matched and the game was tied. At the very end, Kira got off a spectacular shot to capture the final point and win. Bareil nodded, impressed, and said, "Good game."

"Thanks. You played well, too. You're a worthy opponent," Kira said.

As they walked out of the holosuite, Kira said, "Are you hungry? I could fix us some dinner."

Bareil smiled and said, "Thank you. I would enjoy that."

They walked to Kira's quarters and she replicated a meal. As they sat down to eat, Bareil winced as he moved his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Kira asked, concerned.

"Fine. I just overdid it a bit," Bareil said.

"I'm sorry," Kira said.

"Don't apologize. I should have seen it coming. Where did you learn to play like that?"

Kira got a faraway look on her face as she recalled, "My brothers and I used to play at the Singha refugee camp. There wasn't much else to do."

"Yeah. I was at Relliketh," Bareil said, thinking back to that dismal time before he ended up in the monastery.

There was an uncomfortable pause as they contemplated the childhoods that the Cardassians had stolen from them. Bareil broke the silence by saying, "And now, here we are." Changing the subject, he gestured to the dinner and said, "That was delicious."

Kira smiled and said, "Thank the replicators."

Kira began to clear the dishes. Bareil stood up and reached for his plate, saying, "Here. Let me help."

They reached for the same plate, and their hands touched as they stood mere inches apart. Breathily, Kira said, "That's not necessary. Your shoulder..."

"Never felt better," Bareil interrupted.

"Maybe I could use some help after all," Kira said as she smiled.

Taking a chance, Bareil leaned in for a kiss. Kira, responding to the overture, leaned in as well. Their lips met tentatively at first. Finding that the attraction was indeed mutual, they began to kiss more deeply and with more emotion. "I'm going to have to thank Prylar Rhit for inviting you here," Kira said.

Still kissing, Bareil responded, "You'd better tell him soon. Prylar Rhit is going to be returning to Bajor. He's run up a sizable gambling debt. It's caused quite a scandal in the Vedek Assembly."

Kira stepped back and said, "Let me get this straight. The man who invited you to the station owes money to Quark?"

"Who?"

"The little troll who runs the dabo tables. I have to go," Kira said as she headed toward the door.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to Prylar Rhit," Kira said on her way out the door.

Bareil stood, confused, with the dinner plates still in his hand. As he cleaned up the dishes, he began to wonder if he had misread the situation. Perhaps Kira wasn't interested after all. Once he finished with the dishes, he went into the bedroom and changed back into his robe. He walked back out into the front room and began folding his springball clothes.

Just as he was getting ready to head back to his quarters in defeat, the doors slid open and Kira walked in. She said, "I'm sorry to have left you hanging like that. With Odo gone, I'm acting security chief. I just caught Quark's cousin trying to smuggle stolen artifacts onto the station. Apparently, Quark encouraged Prylar Rhit to invite you to the station, figuring that with you here, I would be too distracted to arrest his cousin."

Bareil said playfully, "So, since you made the arrest, I guess that means I'm not distracting."

Kira gave Bareil a kiss as she said, "Oh, you're very distracting. Now, where did we leave off?"

They continued to passionately kiss. Kira was still in her springball clothing, and as they kissed, Bareil's hands found their way under Kira's shirt. In short order, Bareil removed Kira's shirt, and Kira untied Bareil's robe, letting it fall to the floor.

They moved into the bedroom to continue. In the morning, Kira awoke in Bareil's arms. She turned to look at him. He was asleep and had a smile on his face. Kira heard her door chime and decided to ignore it since she wasn't due on duty all day.

The door chimed again. Kira got out of bed and quickly threw on the first article of clothing she could find, which turned out to be an oversized t-shirt that only came to mid-thigh. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'If someone is going to wake me up on my day off, this is the risk they take.'

Kira quietly went to the front room and said, "Enter!"

Sisko walked in. His eyes fell on Kira's state of undress and then on Vedek Bareil's robe, which was still in a heap on the front room floor where it had been left in haste the night before. Sisko had the decency to look embarrassed as he said, "I'm sorry to disturb you, Major. I didn't realize you had company."

Kira blushed a bright red as she said, "What can I do for you, Commander?"

"I just wanted to inform you that the Cardassian government has sent you a formal letter of appreciation for your assistance in recovering the artifacts that were stolen from their museum. A representative will be arriving this afternoon to present you with a token of their gratitude," Sisko said.

Before Kira had an opportunity to respond, Bareil emerged from the bedroom wearing only a pair of boxer shorts, saying, "Nerys, have you seen my..."

He looked up before finishing the sentence and saw Commander Sisko standing there. Clearing his throat, Bareil tried to muster as much dignity as possible and nodded to Sisko as he said respectfully, "Emissary."

Sisko returned the greeting, "Vedek."

Sisko decided to make a graceful exit. He turned to Kira and said, "2100 in the wardroom. Wear your dress uniform."

"Yes, Sir," Kira said meekly.

Once Sisko left, Kira and Bareil dissolved into a fit of laughter. Bareil said, "Why was Commander Sisko so surprised?"

"Because you're a Vedek," Kira said. "I don't know a lot about Earth religion, but from what I understand, their monks are celibate. It may not have occurred to him that things were different on Bajor."

"Well, thank the Prophets I wasn't born on Earth," Bareil said as he kissed Kira.

They got dressed and ate breakfast. After they ate, they took a walk on the promenade. As they were walking, they approached Quark's bar. Kira turned to Bareil and said, "Could you please wait for me here? I need to talk to Quark for a second."

Bareil said, "Sure."

Kira walked off and exchanged a few words with Quark before returning and putting her arm around Bareil. They continued their walk as they chatted amiably. Bareil caught the afternoon transport back to Bajor, and as he departed, he gave Kira a kiss and said, "I hope to see you soon."

* * *

Over the next few months, Kira came to Bajor for various meetings with the government. When she was on the planet, she stayed with Bareil at the monastery. Bareil had campaign visits on Deep Space Nine, and when he was there, he stayed with Kira.

The week before the election, Bareil made a surprise visit to Deep Space Nine. He rang the chime to Kira's door and she said, "Come in!"

When he walked through, he said, "Surprise!"

"Antos! Hello! If I had known you were coming, I would have met you at the airlock," Kira said as she gave Bareil a hug.

Bareil gave Kira a kiss as he said, "If you had known I was coming, it wouldn't have been a surprise."

"I would have figured you would be campaigning in the capital," Kira said.

Bareil got somber as he said, "I've been having orb visions that have led me here."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kira asked.

"No."

"Well, I was just about to go to services at the temple. Do you want to come with me?" Kira asked.

"I would love to," Bareil said.

They attended services, where Vedek Tonsa delivered a sermon on redemption and forgiveness. Afterward, Kira and Bareil went back to Kira's quarters to have dinner. Bareil was a bit restless as he said, "What did you think of the sermon?"

"I found it profound. I really needed to be reminded that redemption is available to all, even collaborators. The Prophets know I've done some things I'm not proud of, so I suppose that if they're willing to forgive me, they might be willing to forgive collaborators," Kira said.

"You really think collaborators can be forgiven?" Bareil asked.

"Don't you?" Kira asked.

"I don't know," Bareil admitted. "I hope so."

A somber pall hung over the rest of dinner. After dinner, Kira lit some candles, dimmed the lights, and poured two glasses of springwine. Kira and Bareil sat on the couch soaking in the romantic atmosphere.

Once the wine was finished, Kira leaned back against Bareil as he put his arms around her. They sat like that for a while before Bareil kissed the top of Kira's head and moved to stand up. Kira turned and saw a pensive look on Bareil's face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I need to go to the temple," Bareil said.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. This is something I need to do alone," Bareil said. "I'll be back in a little while. Don't wait up for me."

Bareil left. He walked down the hall and to the turbolift. When he entered, he said, "Promenade."

He entered the temple and walked to the back of the shrine where the orb was housed. Taking a deep breath, he opened the case and the mist began to swirl about him. At the conclusion of the disturbing vision, he stood in the temple, shaken. Regaining his composure, he left the temple and entered the promenade.

Bareil returned to Kira's quarters. He removed his robes and climbed into bed. Kira was already asleep, and she didn't stir. Bareil put his arms around her and tried to sleep. In the morning, he got up, put on a pair of sweatpants, and walked into the front room. He stared out the window at the stars, lost in thought.

A few moments later, he felt Kira's arms encircle him from behind, her hands running down his chest. "Good morning," she said lazily.

"I thought you'd sleep till noon," Bareil said. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Miserable," Kira said half-jokingly. "I wish you could stay here longer."

Bareil got a playful smile as he said, "Alright. I will. I'll stay a few more days."

"You know you can't do that," Kira admonished gently.

"Why not?" Bareil said, continuing the game.

Lovingly, Kira said as she ran her hand across Bareil's cheek, "Because in two days, you're going to be elected Kai."

"Oh, that," he said jokingly. Turning serious, he said, "You know, there's no guarantee that I'm going to win."

"Of course you're going to win. The people need you," Kira said.

"Are you going to vote for me?" Bareil asked.

Kira hid her discomfort behind levity. "Is that why you came here? To get my vote?"

"I know you don't agree with many of my views, so I thought a personal appearance might sway your opinion," he said jokingly.

"I was going to vote for Vedek Tolena," Kira said sheepishly. Bareil kissed her and she continued lightly, "But I suppose I might be persuaded to change my mind."

Bareil turned serious as he said, "Your vote is the only one that matters to me."

Kira said, "I may not always agree with your interpretations of the prophecies, but I think you will make a wonderful Kai. Besides, everyone knows you were Kai Opaka's personal choice to succeed her."

Bareil thought of his mentor as he said, "I could never replace Opaka. Bajor wouldn't have survived the occupation without her."

Kira kissed Bareil warmly and said, "Once you become Kai, we'll never have these times together."

"No matter how busy I become, I'll always have time for you," Bareil said.

"It won't be easy," Kira replied.

"I didn't say it would be, but I'm not going to lose you, Nerys. I promise you that," Bareil said.

They kissed again, and Bareil thought about the betrothal bracelet he had brought with him on this visit. This seemed like a good moment to ask the question, but he got nervous and decided to wait until after the election.

Kira walked Bareil to the airlock to catch the transport back to Bajor. When Bareil returned to the monastery, he went to the orb room and consulted the Prophets again.

Bareil returned to his room, disturbed. He attempted to meditate but was unsuccessful. His communication monitor chimed, and he answered it. Seeing Kira's face, he smiled. "Nerys! It's good to see you."

Kira had a somber look on her face. Bareil took note of the expression and said, "What's wrong?"

Kira said, "After you left, Vedek Winn came to speak with me."

"Did you two have another argument?" Bareil asked.

"Not exactly. She asked me to begin an investigation into the Kendra Valley massacre. She has new evidence that Prylar Bek wasn't acting alone," Kira said.

Bareil fought hard to keep his face neutral. "Oh?"

Kira fidgeted as she said, "She thinks you were the one who gave Prylar Bek the order. She was going to go public with her accusations, but I was able to extract a promise from her that she won't until I've had a chance to complete an investigation."

"I didn't do it, Nerys," Bareil said.

"I know. It's just that Vedek Winn has evidence that you came to Terok Nor the day after the massacre and that you visited Prylar Bek just before he committed suicide. I have to know..." Kira couldn't finish her question.

Bareil shifted uncomfortably, "What exactly is it you're asking me, Nerys?"

"I guess I'm asking whether or not you came to the station to see Bek that day," Kira said.

"I visited Bek, yes. That hardly makes me a collaborator," Bareil said.

"I know that. It's Vedek Winn who needs convincing."

Bareil remembered the happy times of his youth and felt a pang of sadness. "Poor Winn. Her desire to become Kai has clouded her judgment."

"I wouldn't take her lightly, if I were you. She is determined to ruin you," Kira warned.

Bareil remembered Opaka's warning and said with more conviction than he felt, "Believe me when I tell you there's no reason to worry. I had nothing to do with the massacre and Winn will never be able to prove otherwise."

"All right. But I still need to know why you came to the station," Kira said.

"Bek was a deeply troubled man seeking spiritual guidance. His guilt at betraying the Kendra Valley base was overwhelming. He called me for help. I came as soon as I could. I only wish I could have done more for him," Bareil said as he remembered the painful memory.

"What did he tell you about the massacre?" Kira asked.

"Nerys, you have to understand, he was a monk speaking in confidence to his Vedek. I cannot betray that trust," Bareil said.

"All right, I'll keep looking. But one way or another, I am going to prove to Winn that you are innocent," Kira responded.

"Thank you, Nerys," Bareil said.

Kira put her hand to the monitor, and Bareil put his hand to the monitor. As they virtually held hands, Kira said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Bareil said as they ended the call.

Bareil went back to the orb chamber and opened the box. The mist swirled about him once again.

_He was standing shirtless in quarters on Deep Space Nine. Arms encircled his torso as he turned to kiss who he expected to be Kira. He was shocked when he found that the woman in his arms was not Kira, but Winn. Winn smiled seductively and said, "You will be rewarded."_

_Winn vanished and Kira walked in carrying a box. She approached and said, "Accept this gift from the Prophets." As she spoke, she stabbed Bareil in the stomach with an ornate dagger._

_Observing the scene, Opaka said, "May the Prophets comfort us all."_

The vision ended and Bareil found himself standing once again in the orb chamber room. He heard a knock on the door and said, "Come in."

He looked up and saw Kira enter. His smile brightened as he said warmly, "Nerys!"

Kira had a pained look on her face as she said, "Did you really believe I wouldn't learn the truth?"

"The truth is not always easy to recognize," Bareil said enigmatically.

Kira said, "I recognize it now and I don't like what I see. Why did you do it? Why did you erase those transmission records?"

"Don't make me do this," Bareil implored.

"I don't have any choice. Winn is waiting to hear from me. Do you really want me to tell her that you ordered Bek to give the Cardassians the location of that resistance base? That you are responsible for the deaths of those forty three people? That you killed Kai Opaka's son?"

Bareil took a deep breath. He felt terrible knowing that he was going to have to lie to Kira. He couldn't look her in the eye as he said, "The Cardassians were determined to eliminate all resistance in the Kendra Valley. If someone hadn't told them the location of that base, they would've wiped out every village in the area. That would have meant the death of twelve hundred innocent Bajorans. I could not allow that."

Kira was fighting back tears as she said, "There had to have been another way. I believed in you. I defended you. And Winn was right all along. And now she's going to destroy you."

"No. I've destroyed myself," Bareil said with resignation.

Kira turned and walked out. Bareil's heart broke as he realized that his loyalty to Opaka's memory had cost him the woman he loved.

He contacted the Vedek Assembly and withdrew from the election. The next day, the votes were cast and Winn was elected Kai. Tradition provided that the Vedek of the former Kai's order was to be the one to ordain the new Kai.

Bareil stood with Winn at the head of the Vedek Assembly. He said, "The Prophets have spoken. Blessings on Kai Winn."

The Vedeks responded, "Blessings on the Kai."

After the ordination, Kai Winn proceeded out, and the rest of the Vedeks followed suit. Bareil stayed behind for a few moments, contemplating the turn his life had taken the past few days. He had seen it all fall apart in front of him.

He walked out of the assembly room and saw Kira standing in the foyer. Despite his heartbreak, he was overjoyed to see her. Hiding it, he said, "Nerys? I didn't expect to see you here."

"You forgot to erase the transit files," she said simply.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean," Bareil said.

"Oh, you did a wonderful job erasing the transmission records, but you forgot all about the transit files. The files that prove you weren't a collaborator," Kira said.

"It's over. Let it rest. The people have chosen Winn," Bareil said.

"Only because you withdrew and you didn't have to. There is no way you ordered Bek to reveal the location of the Kendra Valley encampment. You were covering up for someone else. Someone who meant more to you than me. More to you even than becoming Kai," Kira said accusingly.

"Please, Nerys. Don't," Bareil implored.

"Why not? It's the truth, isn't it? Who else meant that much to you? It had to be Kai Opaka," Kira said.

"She sacrificed her own son to save a thousand people. I had to protect her," Bareil said.

"And what happens to us?" Kira asked.

Hope filled Bareil's heart as he responded, "What do you want to happen?"

Kira placed an intimate kiss on Bareil's lips. Bareil pulled Kira closer as he put his arms around her waist. They walked hand in hand to Bareil's room where they made love and chased away the ghosts that had been haunting them for the past week.

The next morning, Kira returned to Deep Space Nine. Bareil went into the library to think. Ranjen Solbor came in and said, "I'm sorry to disturb your meditation, Vedek Bareil. Kai Winn requests your presence in her office."

"Thank you," Bareil said as he got up to head to Winn's office. He still couldn't think of it as belonging to anyone but Opaka. It was going to be strange to have Winn living at this monastery again.

Bareil knocked on Winn's office door and was admitted. Winn approached and grabbed Bareil's ear, making Bareil uncomfortable. She said, "Your pagh is strong. Tell me, do the Prophets still speak to you?"

"They do," Bareil said.

Winn released Bareil's ear and said, "They are still silent to me. Even now that I'm the Kai, they will not speak to me."

Bareil didn't know how to respond to this. Winn continued, "I need you by my side. I can't be Kai if I can't hear the words of the Prophets. Will you be my advisor? Will you hear the Prophets for me?"

"I would be honored," Bareil said.

"I hope you can forgive me for the unfortunate matter of the investigation," Winn said.

"The Prophets teach us to forgive all. Let us leave the past in the past," Bareil said.

Winn stepped even closer to Bareil. She placed her hand on his chest, running her fingers over the bare skin not covered by the v-neck of his robe. She leaned in with the intention of giving him a kiss.

Bareil's heart began to beat faster as his body betrayed him. Regaining his senses, he stepped back and said, "I will be your advisor, but nothing more. What happened between us is part of the past that needs to be left in the past."

Winn stepped back and said, "Of course."

After an awkward pause, Winn gestured toward the door and said, "You may go."

Bareil left and went to take a cold shower.

* * *

Peldor was approaching. Kai Winn had planned a grand festival in the capital. She called Bareil into her office and said, "Vedek Bareil, I think that it would be a bit too pretentious of me to appoint myself presider over the gratitude festival. Will you preside over it?"

"I'm honored, but I have already made plans to celebrate the festival on Deep Space Nine. Perhaps Vedek Sorad or Ranjen Solbor could do it," Bareil said.

"I'm curious, why would you prefer to celebrate Peldor on Deep Space Nine instead of here on Bajor?"

"Commander Sisko issued a personal invitation. I can't very well refuse the Emissary," Bareil said. What he didn't say was that Sisko issued the invitation because Kira needed some cheering up.

"Oh. I see," Winn said. Suggestively, Winn said, "For a moment I thought that you were using it as an excuse for some more 'recreation'. Not that I would begrudge you; you do work so hard for me."

Bareil did not dignify that remark with a response. He packed his belongings, making sure to place the bracelet in his luggage. This time, he was going to give it to Nerys.

He arrived on Deep Space Nine and greeted Kira at the airlock with a kiss. They returned to her quarters and began to kiss more passionately.

The festival was certainly one for the history books. Ambassador Troi's accidental telepathic projections had caused everyone affected to act on latent lustful feelings. Bareil felt terribly guilty for how he had behaved toward Lieutenant Dax, and he felt mildly jealous over Kira's behavior toward Dr. Bashir. He decided that this was a bad time to give Kira the bracelet and tucked it back in his luggage to give to her the next time he saw her.

He didn't get another chance.

During his time serving as Kai Winn's advisor, he had been negotiating a peace treaty with Cardassia. The final stage of negotiation was scheduled to take place two weeks after Peldor. Bareil and Winn were on their way to the negotiations when they were in a shuttle accident. Bareil was critically injured and they docked at Deep Space Nine.

Bareil was able to guide Winn through the negotiations, and he died in Kira's arms at the conclusion. The last words he heard were, "I love you."

He awoke surrounded by a pure and almost blinding whiteness. He was greeted by Opaka.

"Where am I?" he asked in confusion.

"The Celestial Temple. You cannot stay, though. Your work is not finished."

--End Part II--


	6. Part III

Part III  
Setting- Deep Space Nine- 2376 (after _What You Leave Behind_)

_Station Commander's Log, Stardate 53249.5_

_I just received word that Bajor's application to join the Federation has been approved. First Minister Shakaar and Admiral Ross will be holding the signing ceremony tomorrow afternoon in the capital city on Bajor. The mood on the station is jovial. I only wish Captain Sisko were here to see the success of his mission._

_--End Log--_

Colonel Kira sat down at her desk sipping her morning Raktajino. She picked up Sisko's baseball and tossed it in the air, catching it before putting it back on the desk. The door chimed, and she looked up to see Admiral Ross on the other side. She stood up and allowed him to enter.

"Admiral, what can I do for you?" Kira asked.

Admiral Ross smiled as he said, "You can get into uniform."

"Sir?"

"With the entry of Bajor into the Federation, the Bajoran Militia will eventually be absorbed into Starfleet. I expect the process will take about six months. In the mean time, the Bajorans need a role model- proof that they will be seen as equals in Starfleet. That role model is you. You already hold the rank of commander, so there is no need for delay," Ross said.

Kira smiled. "I still have the uniform Garak made for me. I'll change as soon as we're finished here."

"Good," Ross said. He added, "You'd better replicate a dress uniform, too. If you're willing to accept the assignment, Starfleet wishes to make your command of Deep Space Nine permanent. It comes with a promotion to the rank of captain."

"I would be honored. I accept," Kira said.

"Good. Be in the wardroom at 1900 hours."

With that, Admiral Ross left. Kira walked back to her quarters and pulled her Starfleet uniform out of her closet. The last time she wore that uniform, it was in defense of her long-time enemy, Cardassia. She shook out the wrinkles and this time put it on with pride, realizing that she was donning it in defense of Bajor. That knowledge made it easier for her to fold her old uniform and place it in a drawer. She fastened her three pips on her collar and headed back to Ops.

On her way, she stopped by the security office to pick up the weekly criminal activity report. A new chief of security still hadn't been assigned after Odo's departure, despite Kira's repeated requests to both Starfleet and the Provisional Government. She walked in and greeted the officer on duty.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Tora. How are you feeling today?" Kira asked.

Lieutenant Tora Niva was one of the Bajoran security officers who was assigned to DS9 about six months ago. She had been serving in the capacity of commander of the day shift of the security force since Odo left.

Niva looked up. She said, "Better, Colonel." She noticed the change in Kira's uniform and said, "Or should I say, Commander?"

Kira smiled. Niva continued, "Dr. Bashir has been running tests, but he's not sure what's wrong yet."

"Well, you let me know if you need to cut back on your work," Kira said with concern.

"Thank you, Ma'am. Here's the report."

Kira nodded and said, "Thank you. I'll be in Ops."

1900 rolled around, and Kira entered the wardroom. She was greeted by a festive sight. Admiral Ross, Dr. Bashir, Lt. Dax, Lt. Nog, Jake Sisko, Kassidy Yates, Lt. Tora, and various crewmen were present, mingling and enjoying the refreshments.

Admiral Ross got the attention of the room and said, "We're here to honor one of Starfleet's finest this evening. She got her start in the Bajoran Militia, serving faithfully as the first officer of Deep Space Nine for seven years. Earlier this year, she was commissioned in Starfleet. Her undercover work on Cardassia was instrumental in the defeat of the Dominion. Since the loss of Captain Sisko, she has commanded Deep Space Nine."

Admiral Ross pinned the fourth pip on Kira's collar and said, "I present to you Captain Kira Nerys."

Applause and cheers erupted from the crowd. Cries of "Speech! Speech!" rang out.

Kira decided to oblige and said, "If you had told me seven years ago when Starfleet came in and started running Deep Space Nine, that I would end up wearing one of those uniforms, I would have told you that you were insane. It's no secret that I had no love for the Federation at first. But I've come to see that you - that _we_ - are an organization to be proud of. Here on DS9, we don't often seek out new life and new civilizations; those civilizations come to us. I'll wear this uniform with pride and honor."

Nog raised his glass and said, "I would like to propose a toast to Starfleet's newest captain! It's an honor to serve with you."

Those gathered exclaimed, "Hear, hear!"

* * *

The next morning at 0600, Kira's communicator beeped. She pressed it and said, "Kira here."

Admiral Ross's voice was on the other end of the line. "Good morning, Captain. I've just received a request from the Bajoran government. They would like you to be present at the signing ceremony this afternoon. We leave at 0930."

"I'll be there. Kira out."

Kira got out of bed and got ready for her day. She stepped into the turbolift and called out, "Ops!"

The lift moved, and when she arrived, she stepped into ops. Lt. Nog saw her, came to attention, and said, "Captain on deck!"

Everyone else came to attention as well. Kira said, "Carry on."

She went into her office to finish up some paperwork. She looked at the chronometer and saw that it was 0800. She tapped her combadge, "Kira to Dax."

Ezri Dax was finishing breakfast. She tapped her combadge and said, "Dax here. Go ahead, Captain."

"Admiral Ross and I will be leaving shortly for Bajor. I'm leaving you in command of the station until I return tomorrow afternoon," Kira said.

"I'll try not to let the station fly apart while you're gone. Dax out."

Dax arrived in Ops at 0845, and Kira left to pack. She made a mental note to add a first officer to her list of personnel requests. She arrived at Runabout Pad C at 0917 and began the pre-flight checks.

Admiral Ross arrived at 0925, and they got ready to go. Kira tapped the companel and said, "_Rio Grande_ to Ops. Request permission to depart."

Dax came over the comline and said, "Ops to _Rio Grande_. You are cleared for departure. Have a nice trip."

Kira and Ross chatted amiably for the trip to Bajor. When they arrived, Kira saw a veritable flotilla of ships in orbit. It seemed that the whole galaxy had turned out for this event. Kira slid the runabout into orbit and placed the autopilot on. She hailed the transport station and said, "_Rio Grande_ to Central Bajoran Transit, this is Captain Kira. Admiral Ross and I are ready to beam down."

A voice on the other end of the line said, "Standby, Captain."

Kira and Ross grabbed their bags and stepped onto the transporter pad. They received clearance and beamed down. When they materialized, First Minister Shakaar was there to greet them. He turned to Admiral Ross and said, "Admiral, welcome to Bajor."

"It is my honor, First Minister," Ross replied.

Shakaar turned to Kira with open arms, taking her into a friendly hug. "Nerys! It's good to see you. You look good in that uniform."

Kira smiled, returning the hug, and said, "Edon! It's been too long. Are you the one responsible for getting me stuck here with all this brass?"

Shakaar smiled and said, "It's only fair. After all, I have to deal with them, too. I didn't want to hog all of the fun."

Admiral Ross cleared his throat, and Kira said, "No offense intended to any brass currently present."

One of Shakaar's aides showed Kira and Ross to their respective quarters. At 1600, Kira changed into her dress uniform for the second time in as many days. She rang Admiral Ross's chime, and the two of them walked together to the Chamber of Ministers for the ceremony.

Kira reflected on the last time she stood in the Chamber of Ministers, dressed as a monk. She gave a small wistful sigh. Admiral Ross broke her reverie by saying, "What's on your mind?"

"Just remembering," Kira said.

They arrived and parted ways. Kira went to the gallery, where the other dignitaries were seated. She felt slightly out of place, being the only Starfleet officer amid a sea of ambassadors and Vedeks. She saw an empty seat next to Ambassador Worf and walked over.

"Worf!" she said in greeting.

"Kira!" he replied. "Please, have a seat."

Kira sat down and said, "I'm surprised you came all the way from the Klingon homeworld for this."

"The Federation Diplomatic Corps 'strongly requested' that all ambassadors attend. It has been many years since a new world joined the Federation. Besides, it will give me a chance to stop by Deep Space Nine for a visit."

Kira smiled, "We'll roll out the red carpet."

Worf looked at Kira's uniform and said, "Congratulations on your promotion. You will be a credit to Starfleet."

"Thanks. How are you enjoying being an ambassador?" Kira asked.

Worf lowered his voice and whispered, "I do not think it is for me. I am considering returning to Starfleet."

Kira said, "Well, I'm in the market for a first officer. I think you would be a fine choice."

Before Worf could respond, the room was called to order. Everyone stood as Admiral Ross and First Minister Shakaar entered. Shakaar motioned for them to sit, and they did. He addressed the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Bajor. This is a historic event. I am pleased to announce that Bajor's application to join the Federation has been approved. The Emissary worked tirelessly for this to happen, and now that he is with the Prophets, it is a fitting memorial to him that his work has not been in vain."

Those assembled applauded. Admiral Ross stood to speak. "Bajor has been a friend to the Federation for years. On behalf of the United Federation of Planets, it is my pleasure to welcome you into full membership."

Shakaar and Ross each picked up a pen and signed the scroll. The scroll was for ceremony and show- they had electronically signed the official PADD earlier in the day. The subspace message was already on its way to Earth.

After the ceremony, they went to the ballroom for a formal reception. Kira mingled and spoke with countless ambassadors. The first she ran into was Ambassador Troi.

Kira smiled politely and said, "Ambassador Troi, a pleasure to see you."

"Oh, please call me Lwaxana. Tell me, have you heard from Odo lately?"

A lump rose in Kira's throat. She swallowed and said, "No. I haven't heard anything from him since I dropped him off to be with the Founders."

Lwaxana placed a comforting hand on Kira's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry. That must be difficult for you."

Kira excused herself and ran into a stately, elderly Vulcan man. The man spoke, "You must be Captain Kira."

"Yes, I am."

The man said, "I am Ambassador Spock."

"_The_ Ambassador Spock? The former first officer of the _Enterprise_ under Captain Kirk?" Kira asked.

"Indeed," Spock said.

"It's an honor to meet you," Kira said.

The reception lasted until 2300. Afterward, Kira hung back and talked with Shakaar. She said, "How have things been on Bajor?"

"Things have been difficult. The victory in the war has been dampened by the loss of the Emissary and the Kai. The Vedek Assembly only just decided last week that it was time to hold elections to select a new Kai. The elections will be held next week. So far, nobody has a clear lead," Shakaar said.

Kira nodded. "People on DS9 are scared. Attendance at the temple is down. They feel like the Prophets have abandoned them."

Shakaar said thoughtfully, "Hopefully now that we're part of the Federation, the people will begin to heal."

Shakaar walked Kira back to her quarters. When they got to the door, she said, "It was really good to see you again, Edon."

"You, too, Nerys."

Neither made a move for several moments. Kira broke the silence by saying, "Would you like to come in for a drink?"

Shakaar smiled and said, "Thanks. After all those dignitaries, I could use one."

Kira replicated two glasses of springwine and handed one to Shakaar. They were inches apart as they each took a sip. Their hands brushed, and tension filled the room. They leaned in for a kiss, neither one of them sure who started it. The kiss was long and sweet, intimate, but not passionate. When they separated, there was a long pause while they each contemplated what just happened.

They stepped apart, and Shakaar awkwardly cleared his throat and said, "Thanks for the wine. I should probably go."

Kira didn't trust herself to speak at the moment, so she just nodded. Shakaar left, and Kira went to bed.

In the morning, Kira packed her bags and met Admiral Ross at the transport station. Just as they were about to leave, Shakaar arrived. He turned to them and said, "Thank you again for coming, Admiral, Captain."

Admiral Ross said, "It was our pleasure, First Minister."

Kira nodded. She activated the remote transport control, tapped her combadge and said, "Kira to _Rio Grande_. Two to beam up."

Her eyes locked with Shakaar's as she shimmered away. She sat in the pilot's seat, made sure that Admiral Ross was seated, and began the pre-flight checks. She plotted a course to Deep Space Nine and settled in for the trip.

She noticed that the runabout was rather quiet, and she looked over to see Admiral Ross asleep in his chair. She smirked for a moment and then decided to pull up a crew manifest to get started on quarterly personnel reviews. Normally that would be the job of the first officer, but since she didn't _have_ a first officer, she had to do it herself.

As she was making the final approach to the station, she nudged Admiral Ross and said, "Sir, wake up. We're almost there."

He looked startled and said, "Oh, I didn't know I had dozed off. I'm sorry for not being better company on the trip."

"It's ok. I got some paperwork done."

Kira activated the com and said, "_Rio Grande_ to Deep Space Nine. Request permission to dock."

Kira heard Nog's voice over the com, "Deep Space Nine to _Rio Grande_. You're cleared for landing at Runabout Pad C. Welcome home."

Kira landed the runabout, and she and Admiral Ross disembarked. Admiral Ross said, "I'll be leaving this evening on the _Bellerophon_ to return to Earth. I'm glad to know the station is in good hands."

"Thank you, Sir."

They went their separate ways. Kira returned to her quarters to drop her bags off, and then she headed to the replimat to grab some lunch. She saw Dr. Bashir sitting alone, picking at his food, so she walked up to him and said, "May I join you?"

He looked up and said, "Of course, please, have a seat."

"You miss Garak, don't you?" Kira asked.

Bashir moved his salad around with his fork while saying, "I did enjoy our lunches together."

A somber pall hung in the air for a moment before Kira said, "Doctor, can I get your medical opinion?"

"Of course."

"We've been without a chief of security for four months now, and I want to promote one of the deputies since Starfleet hasn't exactly been forthcoming with a replacement for Odo. Is Lieutenant Tora healthy enough for the job?" Kira asked.

"I believe so," Bashir said. "I still don't know what is causing her symptoms, but as long as she remembers to get enough sleep, she is fit for duty. Niva is a strong woman."

"Thank you, Doctor," Kira said as she finished up her lunch.

Kira headed to Ops, where she saw Nog and Dax working. She turned to Dax and said, "Report."

"Everything was quiet while you were gone. Not so much as a peep from the wormhole," Dax said.

"Great. I'll be in the security office if you need anything," Kira said.

She stepped into the lift and said, "Promenade."

Kira arrived and walked into the security office. Lieutenant Tora stood and said, "Captain, good afternoon. What can I do for you?"

Kira motioned for Tora to sit back down, and she took a seat as well. She began, "You've done a great job on the day shift. If you're up to it, I would like to promote you to chief of security."

Tora smiled broadly. "I would be honored."

"Great," Kira said. "This promotion comes along with a Starfleet field commission."

Kira handed Tora a PADD with the specifications for the uniform on it. "There is a senior staff briefing tomorrow morning at 0800 hours."

"I'll be there. Thank you, Captain."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, the newly minted Lieutenant Tora Niva entered the wardroom at 0745. She was wearing a gold Starfleet uniform with two pips on her collar. Her blonde hair was pulled back in an elegant bun. She was the first person to arrive. A few moments later, a young Ferengi man walked in, also wearing a gold uniform.

He introduced himself, "Hi. I'm Lieutenant Nog, chief of operations."

She extended her hand and said, "Lieutenant Tora Niva, chief of security."

They shook hands. Nog said, "Are you by chance related to Tora Ziyal?"

Niva got a sad look in her eyes as she said, "Yes. She was my sister."

The rest of the staff filed in, cutting the conversation short. Kira began the meeting by welcoming Lieutenant Tora, and then she summarized her trip to Bajor for the signing of the entrance into the Federation.

"All station personnel who are members of the Bajoran Militia will be offered positions in Starfleet at the equivalent rank," Kira said.

Bashir asked, "And what if they decline the offer?"

Kira responded, "Any member of the militia who chooses not to join Starfleet will be recalled to Bajor for service in the planetary defense force, or given the opportunity to resign."

"What is the timetable for this transition?" Nog queried.

"Across Bajor, it is expected to take several months. Here on Deep Space Nine, we expect to finish within four to six weeks. Each department head will be responsible for meeting with each member of his or her department to discuss options. I want a list of recommendations in three weeks. If you wish to nominate anyone on your staff for promotion, please include that in your report. Once I approve the commissions, they will become official," Kira said.

Kira paused and then asked, "Are there any more questions about the Starfleet transition?"

The room was silent, so Kira continued, "Okay. It's time for departmental reports. Dr. Bashir?"

Bashir began, "I received a request this morning from the hospital on Derna. They are out of inaprovaline, and it will be three weeks before a shipment arrives from Romulus. They would like to borrow some from us in the mean time."

"Do we have enough to spare?" Kira asked.

"Yes."

"Very well. I'll get you a pilot and you can take a runabout to deliver the inaprovaline this afternoon," Kira said.

Bashir said, "Captain, the Romulans have offered to come and pick it up."

"I'm sure they have," Kira said. "However, I think a personal visit would go a long way toward strengthening relations with our allies. Besides, while you're there, you can catch a glimpse to see if they're pointing any more torpedoes at Bajor."

"You want me to spy on them?" Bashir asked incredulously.

"No, Doctor, not spy. But, if you happen to see anything, I would appreciate a full report," Kira said.

"Of course," Bashir replied.

Kira continued, "Lt. Nog, what is the status of engineering?"

"We've completed the annual diagnostic, and everything checks out. I found evidence of voles chewing through wires in Quark's, but I haven't found the voles yet. I sent a team to repair the wires," Nog said.

Kira said, "Anything else?"

Nog shook his head. Kira continued, "Lieutenant Tora?"

"Yesterday one of the deputies found evidence of voles being kept for fights on the upper level of Quark's. The voles have been confiscated, and I reminded him of station regulations regarding the keeping of vermin. He, of course, insisted that it was all a misunderstanding," Niva said.

"My uncle is probably just testing his boundaries," Nog chimed in. "He knew where he stood with Odo, and he wants to see what he can get away with under your watch."

"That was the conclusion I came to as well," Niva said.

"Do you have anything to report, Lt. Dax?" Kira asked.

Ezri thought for a moment before saying, "No, Captain. Things have been fairly quiet the past few weeks. My appointment calendar used to be booked solid, but fewer people are coming in for counseling these days. I see probably four people a week."

"Starfleet has been dragging its heels in sending me a first officer. Are you able to fill in until I get one?" Kira asked Dax.

"Sure," Ezri said.

"Great, you're hired." Kira tapped a few keys on her PADD to record in the station log that until further notice, Lieutenant Ezri Dax would be serving as acting executive officer.

Kira dismissed everyone and stepped into the turbolift. She was joined by Dax and Nog. She called, "Ops."

She walked to the replicator and ordered a raktajino. She walked over to a computer terminal, sat down, and began bringing up status reports. Suddenly, a console beeped. Dax said, "Something is coming through the wormhole!"

"Yellow alert," Kira ordered. "On screen."

The wormhole flashed to life, a swirling blue vortex. Near the center of the vortex was a small green dot. "Magnify," Kira called.

The viewscreen zoomed in on the green dot to reveal that it was an orb. Kira asked, "Is it in transporter range?"

"No," Nog replied.

"Put a tractor beam on it. Once it's in range, beam it aboard."

"Aye, Captain," Nog said.

A few minutes later, Nog said, "Ready for transport."

"Energize."

The orb materialized on the transporter pad. As soon as transport was complete, the orb began to swirl before coalescing into the form of a humanoid male. He had his back to the crew, but he was dressed in orange robes and wore a Bajoran earring. He turned around, and Kira gasped as she saw his face. She hit her combadge as she said, "Kira to security! Intruder alert."

She marched up to him and said, "You're under arrest!"

"What for?" he asked, stunned.

"Well, let's see," Kira said. "The last time you showed up in this universe, you trespassed onto a Federation instillation, took me hostage, tried to steal an orb, and fired a phaser in the temple. And now, you can add impersonating a Vedek to the list. Take your pick."

For the first time in his life, Vedek Bareil was speechless. After the initial shock was over he said, "What are you talking about, Nerys?"

As two security officers arrived to escort Bareil to a holding cell, he couldn't help but think that this was not the welcome he expected. He wondered what could have gotten into Nerys. As he was placed in the cell, he began to realize that he may have a long time to wonder.

Kira walked into the security office and greeted Niva. Niva said, "What's our prisoner's story? He looks exactly like the late Vedek Bareil."

Kira filled her in on the mirror universe before approaching the holding cell. She looked straight at Bareil and said, "What is the Intendant up to this time?"

Bareil looked at her strangely and said, "Who is the Intendant? And why did you throw me into this cell?"

"Okay, we'll play it your way. Why are you here?" Kira asked.

"The last thing I remember, I was in the infirmary. The vasokin treatments were damaging my internal organs, and they were being replaced one by one. The treaty negotiations were coming to a close, and I was dying. You were holding my hand and talking to me about how you loved that I was comfortable with my uncertainty. Then I lost consciousness. When I awoke, I was with the Prophets. They told me that my work wasn't finished. They sent me back, at which point I materialized in Ops and you arrested me," Bareil said.

"The Prophets sent you back?" Kira asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Bareil said.

"Then why did they wait five years to return you?"

Bareil had no response.

Kira really wanted to believe him, but she couldn't afford to be wrong about this. She tapped her combadge and said, "Kira to Bashir."

"Bashir here. What can I do for you, Captain?"

"Meet me in security," Kira said.

"I'm on my way, Bashir out."

Bareil tried to engage Kira in conversation. "Captain? When did you join Starfleet? And where is Commander Sisko?"

"_Captain_ Sisko is dead," Kira said solemnly.

Before the conversation could continue, Dr. Bashir arrived. He looked into the cell with surprise, and Kira took him to the side. She whispered, "Is there any way to tell whether someone is from the mirror universe?"

"Yes. Each universe has a slightly different phase shift. Anyone native to a particular universe will exhibit that phase signature in his molecular structure," Bashir said.

Kira gestured toward Bareil and said, "Scan him."

Bashir nodded and got out his tricorder. He checked the readings three times before taking Kira aside and saying, "I don't know how this is possible, but that man is Vedek Bareil. His phase signature is identical to this universe. What's more, his internal organs have been restored. There is no trace of any vasokin damage."

"You're sure?" Kira asked hopefully.

"Completely," Bashir said.

"When you get back from Derna, I would like you to do a complete examination," Kira said.

"Of course."

Bashir left, and Kira walked back into Bareil's earshot. She lowered the forcefield and said, "Vedek Bareil, I'm so sorry. This was a case of mistaken identity."

She offered a brief explanation of the mirror universe. Bareil took it all in and said, "Don't worry about it. If my counterpart did all of that, you were right to arrest me."

There was a long pause before Kira said, "You must be tired. I'll find you some quarters."

They walked toward the habitat ring in silence, neither one knowing what to say. When they arrived, they walked in. Kira said, "After you died, I received your belongings since nobody could find any of your family. I still have your things in storage. I'll have them delivered."

"Thank you."

They stood there for a moment before Kira awkwardly said, "I should contact First Minister Shakaar and the Vedek Assembly to let them know of your return."

Bareil took Kira by the hand. He leaned in and tested the waters by kissing her cheek. She kissed his lips before leaning against his chest sobbing. Bareil embraced her, pulling her close. Between sniffles, Kira said, "I thought I would never see you again. I held you in my arms as you died."

"I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise you, Nerys," Bareil said soothingly.

"It's not that simple, Antos. It's been five years. If I had known you were coming back..." Kira trailed off.

"There's someone else," Bareil realized as he broke the embrace.

"Yes and no," Kira said uncertainly.

A faint hint of pain in his voice, Bareil said, "If you're in love with him, I'll walk away and leave you in peace."

"I don't know," Kira said honestly. "He was my best friend. He was in love with me. I was alone. I think I was in love with the idea of love."

Bareil wondered silently at Kira's use of the past tense. He desperately wanted to know who she was talking about, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. There was a long silence before Bareil said, "Well, I should let you get back to your work. I have five years of history to read up on anyway. Would you care for a game of springball for old-time's sake?"

Kira smiled and said, "I would like that. We can have dinner afterward. There's this great Vulcan restaurant on the promenade."

Kira left Bareil's quarters and headed to her office to contact the Bajoran government.


	8. Chapter 8

Niva walked into Quark's after work to grab a drink. She saw Nog sitting at the bar, and he waved her over. She came to sit next to him and he said, "So, is it true?"

"Is what true?" Niva asked.

"Is the mystery man who appeared in Ops this morning really Vedek Bareil back from the dead?" Nog asked.

"According to Dr. Bashir, yes," Niva said.

Niva ordered a cup of tea, and she and Nog heard laughter coming from the second floor. They looked up to see Kira and Bareil dressed in springball attire walking out of a holosuite together.

Nog said, "Well, it looks like they picked up right where they left off."

***

"I can see you've been practicing," Bareil said.

"When I have time," Kira replied.

They walked along the promenade, and as they did, people began to stare and whisper. Bareil stiffened slightly, and Kira noticed and said, "If all the attention is making you uncomfortable, we can have dinner in my quarters instead."

Bareil glanced around and said, "I would like that."

They walked to Kira's quarters and she replicated some hasperat. Bareil said, "I've been reading up on what has been going on in my absence. It sounds like I missed a lot."

"There's an ancient Earth curse, 'May you live in interesting times.' These past few years have certainly qualified," Kira said.

Bareil's eyes drifted to the corner of the room where a large ornate oil lamp burned with an orange flame. He said, "Who is the duranja burning for?"

"Who isn't it burning for?" Kira asked rhetorically. "Ever since the war started, it's been burning non-stop. Currently it's burning for Legate Damar, Captain Sisko, and Senator Cretak."

"A Legate? Don't take this the wrong way, but I never expected you to mourn the passing of a Cardassian," Bareil said.

Kira got a faraway look on her face. "I hated Damar for killing Ziyal. A part of me still can't forgive him for it. I never thought people could change. Once evil, always evil. Damar proved me wrong."

"He's the man responsible for me joining Starfleet. He asked Captain Sisko for help in training and organizing a resistance movement to drive the Dominion off of Cardassia. Sisko offered to send me, since I have the necessary experience. There was no way a member of the Bajoran Militia would be accepted by the Cardassians, so I was given a Starfleet field commission," Kira continued.

She was on a roll with her monologue, "I expected that the members of Damar's resistance would greet me with hostility, even though I was there representing the Federation instead of Bajor. They did, but Damar stood up for me. We fought side by side for weeks. He died just moments before we won the war."

"I'm sorry," Bareil said. "If you don't want to talk about it..."

Kira smiled. "It's alright. These people were important to me. I owe it to their memory."

On an end table, Bareil spotted some photographs. He walked over to take a look at them. He saw one that appeared to be a candid shot. Kira was holding a small infant in her arms, a beatific look on her face. The infant was smiling back, looking at Kira as if she were the most important person in the universe.

"Who's this?" Bareil asked.

"That's Yoshi," Kira said. "His full name is Kirayoshi O'Brien."

There was a pause as Bareil parsed the information. He regarded the picture closely again. "So, you and the chief?..." Bareil asked.

"No. Dr. Bashir, Keiko O'Brien and I were in a shuttle accident. Keiko was pregnant, but she was injured. The only way to save both her and the baby was for me to act as a surrogate. A few months later, I gave birth to Yoshi," Kira said.

"I would like to meet him," Bareil said.

"The O'Briens moved back to Earth a few months ago," Kira replied.

Kira said, "Listen to me, I've been going on about myself all evening. What about you?"

"There's not much to tell. I wasn't even aware of the passage of time while I was gone," Bareil responded.

"What do you think you're going to do now?" Kira asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll probably go back to the monastery while I figure out the will of the Prophets for me."

"Are you going to run for Kai? Elections are next week."

"We'll see," Bareil said.

They continued to talk late into the night. At 0100, Bareil noticed the chronometer. He said, "Nerys, it's late. I should let you get some sleep."

Kira reluctantly agreed. They stood up and walked toward the door. Just as Bareil was about to leave, Kira embraced him. She said, "Welcome home."

Bareil left, intending to return to his quarters. Instead, he found himself wandering the now deserted promenade. He felt drawn to the temple, so he walked inside. He continued toward the back of the shrine, and he saw an orb box sitting on a pedestal. He took a deep breath to center himself before opening the box.

The light swirled about him, and suddenly his surroundings took on the surreal quality of existence produced by an encounter with the Prophets.

_Benjamin Sisko stood next to him in some caves on Bajor surrounded by ancient artifacts. He said, "Are you ready to walk the path we have set for you?"_

"_Yes. What is the path?"_

"_You will see."_

_Bareil walked around and examined the artifacts. He had heard ancient legends of the city of B'hala, but he was still amazed to see the ruins. Sisko was still standing next to him, and he turned to see Kai Opaka standing on his other side. She said, "We were victorious at the reckoning. You must continue the Sisko's work."_

"_I don't understand," Bareil said._

"_The Kosst Amojan has been eternally returned to his prison. The reckoning is complete," Sisko said._

Bareil made a mental note to look up information on the reckoning at his earliest opportunity. He didn't have much time to file that away before the scene shifted into another vision.

_He stood in the monastery garden, dressed in the robes of the Kai. Kira, dressed in her Starfleet uniform, stood in front of him, an infant in her arms. Next to her was Winn, a young woman again, dressed in Ranjen robes. She also held a baby in her arms._

"_What does this mean?" Bareil asked._

_Opaka appeared beside him and said, "Your future and your past."_

Before Bareil could ask any more questions, the vision ended. The mist swirled back into the orb, and he shut the box. He walked pensively back to his quarters where he was so tired he fell asleep immediately.

* * *

The next morning, Kira was greeted with the prim voice of the computer informing her, "The time is 0600 hours."

She pulled herself out of bed and called for the lights. She took a shower and changed into her uniform before heading to ops. When she arrived, she walked to the replicator and said, "Raktajino, extra strong."

She turned around and was face to face with Ezri. Ezri said, "You look tired this morning, Captain."

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Kira said.

Ezri looked at Kira with a conspiratorial grin on her face and said, "Oh? Did the good Vedek keep you awake? I ran into Nog and Niva last night at Quark's, and they said they saw the two of you leaving a holosuite together."

Kira blushed. "You're just as bad as Jadzia. If you must know, Vedek Bareil and I played springball, ate dinner, and stayed up late talking. I went to bed at 0130. _Alone_."

"Of course," Ezri said with a wink.

Kira was rescued by an incoming audio transmission. Bashir's voice came over the com, saying, "_Rio Grande_ to Ops. Request permission to dock."

Dax said, "Ops to _Rio Grande_, permission granted. Runabout Pad C awaits you."

Kira went into her office and began her daily routine of paperwork. Her door chimed, and she said, "Enter."

Dr. Bashir walked in. Kira looked up and said, "Julian, welcome back. Please have a seat. How was the trip to Derna?"

"Fine. I can understand why the moon is uninhabited. It's a desolate place," Bashir replied.

"How are the Romulans?"

Bashir smiled at his assessment. "I'm impressed. They somehow managed to convey arrogance and superiority even while accepting the supplies I was bringing to them. They acted as if they were doing me a favor by letting me help them. With an attitude like that, it's no wonder the Vulcans kicked them off their planet."

"Aside from disappointment in the natural beauty of the surroundings and the hospitality of the medical staff, do you have anything to report?" Kira asked.

"I found no evidence of any weapons that could threaten the Federation," Bashir said.

"Glad to hear it. You're dismissed," Kira said.

* * *

After her shift ended, Kira walked to Bareil's quarters. She rang the chime and heard his voice from the other side of the door call out, "Come in!"

She walked in and saw three boxes stacked on top of one another and an open duffel bag on the table. In answer to her unspoken question, Bareil said, "I'm leaving for Bajor on the morning transport. I've contacted the Vedek Assembly and informed them of my intention to enter next week's election for Kai."

Kira was surprised at her momentary initial reaction. She didn't want him to go so soon after coming back. She realized quickly, however, that this was for the best. "That's great. You'll make a wonderful Kai."

"I haven't won yet, Nerys."

"But you will," Kira said.

"If it's the will of the Prophets," Bareil said.

At that moment, Kira's combadge chirped. "Ops to Kira."

"Kira here. Go ahead."

"Captain, a Ferengi vessel carrying the Grand Nagus has just docked at Upper Pylon 3."

"Thank you. I'll go meet him. Kira out."

Kira turned apologetically to Bareil and said, "I'm sorry. Duty calls."

Bareil said, "I understand."

As Kira was walking out, she tapped her combadge and said, "Kira to Nog."

"Nog here."

"Lieutenant, meet me at Upper Pylon 3."

"Aye, Captain."

Kira and Nog arrived at the pylon just as the passengers were disembarking. Several Ferengi exited, and then Nog caught sight of a tall Bajoran woman. He recognized her and said, "Moogie!"

She grinned and said, "Nog! It's good to see you."

Kira said, "Leeta, welcome home."

Rom, attired in his Nagus robe, stepped off the transport. Kira said, "On behalf of the United Federation of Planets, it is my pleasure to welcome you to Deep Space Nine, Grand Nagus Rom."

Rom smiled broadly and said, "Congratulations on your promotion, Captain."

He then turned to Nog and said, "Son! I'm glad to see you!"

After a momentary family reunion, Kira said, "My apologies, Rom. If we had known you were coming, we would have arranged an honor guard and reception worthy of a visiting head of state."

"It's ok. The parties are the worst part about being Nagus."

Kira turned to Nog and said, "Nog, please find some quarters for Rom and Leeta for the duration of their stay."

Nog nodded. Rom turned to Kira and said, "Captain, may I please have a moment of your time?"

"Of course, we can talk in my office."

Rom and Kira headed to Ops. They walked inside Kira's office, and Kira said, "What can I do for you?"

Rom handed Kira a padd. Kira said, "What's this?"

"My resignation," Rom said.

"I don't understand," Kira replied.

"When I became Grand Nagus, I wasn't sure it was going to work out. I wanted to have a backup plan, so I worked it out with the militia to take a leave of absence. With Bajor's entry into the Federation, I received a communication informing me that my leave of absence was being rescinded," Rom said.

"I see," Kira said.

Rom continued, "I've decided I like being Nagus."

Kira responded, "I'm glad you're happy, Rom. I'm sure you'll do great things for Ferenginar. I'll pass your resignation on to the proper authorities."

"Thank you," Rom replied.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Kira walked Bareil to the docking ring. When they reached the transport, they turned to face one another. Kira broke the silence by saying, "Good luck."

Bareil smiled and said, "Thank you."

They continued to stand there when the final boarding call came over the loudspeaker. Bareil took Kira's hands as he said, "I hope to see you soon."

Kira replied, "Me, too."

Kira walked toward the promenade, deep in thought. She realized that she needed someone to talk to. She addressed the computer, "Computer, what is the location of Lieutenant Dax?"

"Lieutenant Dax is in her office," the computer replied.

Kira walked to Dax's office and rang the chime. She was admitted, and Dax said, "Captain, what can I do for you?"

"I need some advice," Kira said.

"What's on your mind?"

"When is it time to leave the past in the past?" Kira asked.

"That depends on what you mean," Dax said.

"Odo and I had something special. We had a deep bond of friendship and trust even before we became lovers. Then the war ended and he left to be with his people. I understand that he had to leave, but it's been four months, and he hasn't sent me even one message!"

"Have you tried to contact him?" Dax asked.

Kira was hit with a stunning realization. "No. I guess I haven't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Maybe I wanted to give him space. It was hard enough for him to leave, I didn't want to make it harder."

"Are you still in love with him?" Dax asked.

"You know, you're the second person to ask me that this week. I'm not sure. I thought I was, but then Shakaar and I saw each other at the signing ceremony, and the old attraction was still there," Kira confessed.

"So you think that being attracted to Shakaar means that you're not in love with Odo?"

"No, not really. I know I'm not in love with Shakaar anymore," Kira admitted.

"This isn't about Shakaar, is it?" Dax asked.

"No. I guess it isn't," Kira said with a sigh.

Kira continued, "I'm doomed to fall for men who are forced to choose between staying with me or leaving to do their duty. Bareil chose to let himself die so he could assist Kai Winn with the Cardassian peace treaty, and Odo left me to be with the Founders."

"So, you think Odo and Bareil are the same type of man?"

Kira thought about it for a moment before saying, "No. I don't."

"What's the difference?"

"Bareil came back," Kira said with a realization.

She stood up and headed for the door as she said, "Thanks, Ezri. You've been a big help."

* * *

That evening, Niva went to Quark's to grab a drink after work. She sat down at the bar next to Morn and ordered a cup of Tarkalean tea. She chatted with Morn for a few minutes before she saw Nog wave her over to a table filled with Ferengi.

She excused herself and walked over. Nog said, "Niva, I would like to introduce you to my family."

Nog continued, "Of course, you already know my uncle, Quark." He then gestured toward a Bajoran woman and said, "My step-mother, Leeta."

"Pleased to meet you," Niva said.

Nog then gestured to a Ferengi man and said, "My father, Grand Nagus Rom."

"It's an honor," Niva said politely.

Nog addressed his family and said, "I would like to introduce you to my friend Tora Niva, chief of station security. She's Ziyal's sister."

Quark scowled. Leeta and Rom said, "It's nice to meet you."

Rom said, "Your sister saved my life during the Dominion war. She was a true hero."

Niva visited with them for a few minutes before politely excusing herself because she was tired. She returned to her quarters and went to bed early.

* * *

Kira was sitting in her office skimming through the headlines for the latest news bulletins.

_New Archeological Site Discovered on Vulcan_

_Dedication Ceremony for Rebuilt Golden Gate Bridge Draws Huge Crowd_

_Federation Pardons All Former Maquis Members_

It was the fourth headline, however, that caught Kira's attention. She pulled up the full article and began to read.

_Bajor Elects New Kai_

_by Jake Sisko - Federation News Service_

_In a landslide victory, Bareil Antos was chosen earlier today to be the spiritual leader of the Bajoran faith. Kai Bareil will have a challenge ahead of him as he seeks to unify a people devastated by war, and by the recent loss of their Emissary._

_Bareil's election came as something of a surprise because until last week, he was presumed dead. He was believed to have perished five years ago due to complications from a shuttle accident. However, he returned stating that he had been with the Prophets, the Bajoran term for the beings who inhabit the wormhole._

_Bareil succeeds Kai Winn, who disappeared four months ago in the Fire Caves. Although Kai Bareil is known to be more theologically liberal than the orthodox Winn, he did serve as one of her chief advisors for a time. He was instrumental in the negotiation of the Bajoran-Cardassian peace treaty. It is well known that Kai Opaka, Kai Winn's predecessor, favored Bareil as her replacement. Bareil ran for election against Winn five years ago, but withdrew at the last minute, citing personal reasons._

Kira put in a call to the monastery to congratulate Bareil, but he wasn't available, so she left a message.

* * *

A few days later, Kira walked into the security office. She and Niva went over the weekly criminal activity report, and then Kira said, "I have to leave this afternoon for a conference on Bajor. The topic is integrating the militia into Starfleet. I think your perspective would be a valuable addition. Would you like to come along?"

"Sure. It's been months since I've been to Bajor."

"Great. We leave at 1500."

At 1500, Niva arrived at Runabout Pad A. She and Kira boarded the _Rubicon_ and began the flight to Bajor. Once they cleared the station, Kira broke the silence by saying, "The conference starts tomorrow at 0900 and lasts all day. You'll be free to do whatever you like this evening."

"What are you going to do?" Niva asked.

"I'm going to visit an old friend," Kira said with a smile.

They spent the rest of the trip making small talk, and they arrived on Bajor in the early evening. They beamed down and got settled into their quarters. Niva headed to a local florist shop and purchased two bouquets of flowers before heading to a small cemetery.

She paused in front of two stone arches. The first one was inscribed with the name 'Tora Ziyal'. She set down the flowers and said, "Ziyal, I'm sorry I ran away. It wasn't your fault. It was your father. I know you loved him, but I just couldn't stay, knowing what he was doing to our people. I hope you're with the Prophets now. Be at peace."

She moved to the second stone, inscribed 'Tora Naprem'. Niva was grateful that she had been able to bring her mother's body home. She placed the flowers beneath the arch and said, "I never got a chance to properly thank you. You took me in and raised me as if I had been your own daughter. I hope you are pleased with me. After you and Ziyal left for Lissepia, I returned to Bajor to join the resistance. We won. I'm back on the space station, but it's called Deep Space Nine now. The Federation controls it, and I'm in Starfleet. I miss you and I love you."

Emotionally drained, Niva returned to her quarters. She replicated some dinner before gathering up the courage to make her final trek of the evening. At the top of the highest hill in the capital city stood the Garden of the Honored Dead. It was where Bajor's greatest heroes and leaders were memorialized. When Niva arrived, she wandered the path and saw stones inscribed with names she recognized from history lessons. 'Opaka Sulan', 'Li Nalas', 'Akorem Laan', 'Latha Mabrin', 'Benjamin Sisko'.

She came to the end of the path and saw the stone she had been seeking. 'Winn Adami'.

* * *

Kira got settled into her quarters and replicated dinner. After she ate, she freshened up and went out for a walk. She took the long way, trying to steel her courage. She walked up the hill to the monastery, recalling her previous experiences there. She entered through the gates and saw a man tending flowers.

As she approached, recognition crossed her face. He looked up, and his face brightened into a smile as he said, "Nerys! I didn't expect to see you here."

"Congratulations on becoming Kai. Although, I didn't expect you to still be gardening," Kira said.

Bareil responded, "I started my spiritual journey as a gardener. It seemed fitting to continue."

They stepped closer, until they were almost touching. Kira said, "I came to see you. I've been doing some thinking this past week about what happens to us."

"And what do you want to happen to us?" Bareil asked with a sense of déjà-vu.

Kira reached her hand up and brushed Bareil's face. She pulled him closer and placed her lips on his. He responded by taking her in his arms and deepening the kiss. They stood like that in the garden for what seemed like an eternity. When their lips parted, they stared into one another's eyes for a moment.

Holding hands, they walked inside. The next morning, Kira woke up to sunlight streaming on her face, Bareil's warm arms encircling her waist. She turned to face him and said, "Good morning."

He replied with, "Good morning to you, too."

Kira paused awkwardly for a moment before saying, "Antos, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not waiting for you."

He took her hands in his as he said earnestly, "Nerys, I was dead. I wouldn't have wanted you to put your life on hold for me. I'm glad you kept living." He leaned in for another kiss as he said, "Of course, I'm also glad you took me back."

Kira kissed him as she said, "How could I not? The Prophets brought us together."

Bareil looked surprised. Kira continued, "Do you remember when I came here to stay at the monastery during the attempted coup?"

Bareil smiled, "How could I forget? That was when I fell in love with you."

"After I had the orb vision, you asked me if you had been a part of it, and I said no," Kira said.

"I remember," Bareil said.

"Well, I lied. You were in my vision. I just wasn't ready to admit it to you. After all, we had only barely met," Kira said.

Curious, Bareil asked, "What part did I play in your vision?"

Kira ran her hand down Bareil's arm seductively as she said, "Well, we were dressed about like we are now."

She leaned in and kissed him, saying, "And we did this." She placed another kiss on him, and another as she continued, "And this, and this, and this..."

They were interrupted by the chirping of Kira's combadge. "Tora to Kira."

Kira reluctantly disentangled herself from Bareil and reached for her combadge, which was attached to her uniform jacket in a heap on the floor.

Catching her breath, she said, "Kira here. Go ahead, Lieutenant."

"Captain, I was just calling to check in. We were scheduled to meet at 0830 to go over our presentations for the conference. It's 0850 now," Niva said.

Kira said, "My apologies. I must have lost track of the time. I'll be right there. Kira out."

Kira turned back to Bareil and said, "I'm sorry. I have to go now. I'll be in meetings all day and I'm heading back to DS9 this evening."

Bareil kissed her as he said, "I understand. I look forward to hearing the rest of your vision at a later date."

Kira scrambled to get her uniform on, running a hand through her hair to tidy it. She didn't have time to walk to the conference site, so she used the remote transport control on the _Rubicon_ to beam herself there.

Niva watched her materialize. She said, "Good morning, Captain. I trust you had an enjoyable visit with your 'old friend'."

Kira blushed before regaining her composure. She said simply, "Yes, I did."

The meetings lasted all day, and then they flew back to the station. On the way back, Niva asked, "So, how is the new Kai?"

"I beg your pardon," Kira replied.

"He is the 'old friend' you went to see, isn't he?"

"How did you know?" Kira asked.

"Nog told me that you and Bareil used to be a couple," Niva said.

Changing the subject, Kira continued, "So, what did you do?"

"I went to visit my mother's grave," Niva answered.

They rode the rest of the way back to Deep Space Nine in contemplative silence.


	10. Chapter 10

On a desolate planet 70,000 light-years from Bajor, a man sat alone on a rock surrounded by a sea made not of water, but of sentient beings. Out of the sea arose a woman wearing a coral colored dress. She approached the man and said, "Odo, it has been nearly two weeks since you have been in the Great Link. Why have you separated yourself from us?"

"I've been doing some serious thinking, and I had to be sure," Odo replied.

"Sure of what?"

"That it's time for me to return to my people," Odo said.

The woman walked toward him with her hand outstretched. She grasped Odo's hand and said, "Good. Our ocean has been missing your drop."

Odo broke contact and said, "No, you misunderstand. My people are on the other side of the galaxy."

"The Solids will never accept you as one of them," the female changeling said. "You're too different."

"You're wrong. I belong with them," Odo insisted.

"It's Kira, isn't it? Even after experiencing the joys of the Link, you still want her."

Odo said, "I love her."

"You will find that she does not love you. Monoforms are all the same. They are fickle. I would not be surprised if she has already taken another man to her bed."

"I have fulfilled my portion of the bargain. I cured the Link of the disease, and now I am leaving," Odo said.

"We would not try to stop you. A ship will arrive in the morning to transport you. Come, join us in the Link tonight."

* * *

Kira stood in Ops going over station repair updates with Nog. An alarm blared and Dax said, "There's something coming through the wormhole."

"On screen!" Kira said.

Kira didn't recognize the design. She turned to Dax and said, "Do you know what it is?"

Dax said, "It doesn't match the profile of any ship in our database. I'm reading two lifesigns, a Vorta and a Changeling."

"Shields up! Red alert! Open a hailing frequency."

"Frequency open."

Kira took a deep breath before saying, "This is Captain Kira Nerys of Deep Space Nine to unidentified Dominion ship. You have entered Federation space in violation of the Treaty of Bajor. Please identify yourself and respond."

Dax said, "We're receiving a response."

"On screen."

Kira was shocked when she saw Odo appear on the viewscreen, still dressed in his Bajoran uniform. Odo said, "Federation space? Things really have changed since I left."

"Odo! Welcome home."

"I would like to request permission to dock," Odo said.

"Of course. Proceed to Docking Port Five," Kira responded.

She closed the channel and said, "Stand down red alert."

Kira took a moment to center herself before saying, "Nog, you have ops. Dax, you're with me."

Kira and Dax headed to the turbolift as Kira tapped her combadge. "Kira to Tora, please meet me at Docking Port Five."

After Niva acknowledged the order, Dax looked at Kira and raised her eyebrow in the perfect imitation of a Vulcan. Kira said, "Even if he's with Odo, I'm still not going to trust a Vorta."

They reached the docking port and Niva opened the airlock. She motioned that it was clear, and they all walked in. Odo and Weyoun walked out, and Kira said, "Welcome to Deep Space Nine."

Odo forced a smile. He had been hoping for a quiet one-on-one reunion with Kira, not an entourage. He said, "It's good to be home."

Kira turned to Weyoun and said, "I thought Garak killed the last of your clones."

Weyoun smiled his treacherous smile and said, "The Founders, in their infinite divine wisdom, had preserved a small bit of my DNA in the Gamma Quadrant. Naturally, re-cloning me was a top priority."

Kira turned to Odo and said, "I'm afraid your friend Weyoun will have to leave. The treaty expressly bans Dominion personnel from Federation, Klingon, Romulan, or Cardassian space."

"Of course. I understand," Odo said. "Weyoun and I will leave right away."

"You can stay, Odo. You're a Bajoran citizen," Kira replied.

Weyoun turned to Kira and said, "This is absurd. Bajor wasn't part of the Federation when the treaty was signed. This has the effect of banning the Dominion from the entire Alpha Quadrant!"

"Well, that's what happens when you lose a war," Kira said.

Odo turned to Weyoun and said, "Take the ship back through the wormhole and wait on the other side. I will contact you later today with further instructions."

Weyoun gave an obsequious bow as he said, "Yes, Founder."

Odo scowled. "How many times to I have to tell you, I am not a Founder!"

Niva escorted Weyoun back to his ship, and Weyoun departed the station.

Ezri said, "I have an appointment, so if you'll excuse me..."

Kira said, "Of course."

Dax walked away, leaving Odo and Kira alone. Odo smiled genuinely this time and said, "Nerys! I'm so glad to see you."

He reached out and gave Kira a big hug, which she returned. Then he leaned in for a kiss. Kira stiffened and stepped back as soon as the kiss ended. She said, "It's good to see you, too, Odo."

Odo was unsure of what to make of Kira's behavior, so he decided to change the subject. "I see you got a promotion. Congratulations."

"Thanks. I kept your quarters the way you left them," Kira said.

They walked toward Odo's quarters. When they reached the door, Odo keyed in his entry code and walked in. Kira stood in the corridor. Odo said, "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

Kira stepped in and looked around at Odo's furniture. Odo looked at her and said, "I thought you would be happy to see me."

"I am happy to see you, Odo."

"Then why did you pull away from me?" Odo asked.

"We need to talk," Kira said.

Odo gestured to the couch and they sat down. Kira took Odo's hand and said, "You are my best friend. I care very deeply about you, and I never meant to hurt you. What we had was special. There's just no easy way for me to say this, but you've been gone. Last week, when I was on Bajor, I...met up with...someone...from my past. Someone who I love very much."

A hint of pain crept into Odo's voice as he said, "You betrayed me. I was always faithful to you."

Kira raised her voice. "I didn't betray you! You left me!"

"I had no choice. The Founders were dying," Odo said.

"You could have come back," Kira said.

"I did, just now. Maybe it was a mistake," Odo said.

There was a long silence before Odo continued, "If you don't mind, I would like to be alone now."

"Of course. If there is anything you need during your stay here, I'm sure Lieutenant Dax will be able to assist you."

Kira walked out of Odo's quarters feeling like pond scum for having broken the heart of someone so dear to her. She headed to her office.

* * *

Odo slumped up against the wall. The only thought that came to his head at the moment was that the female Founder (it annoyed him that she had no name) was right. As he was about to wallow in self-pity, the door chimed. He ignored it, expecting it to be Kira.

The door chimed again. He said in his best surly voice, "Alright. What is it now?"

A stunned Ezri Dax walked in. Odo regained his composure and said, "My apologies, Lieutenant. I thought you were...someone else."

"It's alright, Odo. Sometimes I think I'm someone else, too. It's the peril of having to sort through eight lifetimes," Ezri said.

Odo couldn't help but smile. Ezri sat down and said, "What made you come back?"

Odo scowled. He was in no mood for counseling. Ezri continued to stare at him until Odo finally decided to speak. "I missed Nerys."

"She missed you, too, Odo."

"Obviously not enough," Odo said. "She found someone else."

"You told her you weren't coming back; what did you expect her to do?" Ezri asked.

Ezri's question hit him with a great deal of force. He allowed himself a moment to remember his departure.

_Odo stood on the promenade with Kira, looking out the window at the wormhole. Kira said, "When will you be going?"_

"_Soon."_

"_You could come back, you know. After you've cured your people," Kira implored._

"_I could..." Odo trailed off._

_Kira fought back a tear as realization hit. "But you're not going to do that, are you?"_

"_Nerys, my people need me. It's the only way they're going to learn to trust Solids."_

Odo ended his reverie and looked back at Dax. He realized that she was right. Nerys deserved a man who would be there for her and who wasn't going to leave.

Odo asked Ezri, "Who is the fortunate man?"

Ezri smiled as she said, "Odo, you know I can't tell you that."

Odo frowned slightly. Ezri said, "However, if you read the news for the past few weeks, your keen investigative skills could probably figure it out."

"Thank you," Odo said.

Ezri left and Odo accessed the computer terminal to read the headlines.

_Leader of Dominion Exiled from Alpha Quadrant, Returned to Founder Homeworld_

_Bajor Joins United Federation of Planets_

_Elim Garak Elected Leader of Cardassia_

_Cardassia Formally Secedes from Dominion_

_Deceased Vedek Returns, Claiming He Was 'With the Prophets'_

_Klingons Break off Diplomatic Relations With Romulus_

_Bajor Elects New Kai_

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Kira was still in her office when her door chimed. She looked up and saw Odo there. She invited him in and he sat down in front of the desk. Odo said, "Nerys, I'm sorry. You are right; I should not have expected you to wait for me. I wish you and Kai Bareil all the happiness in the galaxy."

Kira smiled and said, "How did you know it was him?"

Odo said, "I read the news of his unexpected return. I know you never stopped loving him."

"Please believe me when I say I never meant to hurt you," Kira implored.

"I believe you."

"What brings you back here?" Kira asked.

"I wanted to come home."

"Well, all members of the Bajoran Militia are being offered positions in Starfleet. We could use someone with your experience," Kira said.

"Nerys, you know I can never wear that uniform," Odo said apologetically.

"I know. I just thought I would ask. Do you know what you're going to do?"

"I think I'll go to Bajor and spend some time with Dr. Mora," Odo said.


	11. Chapter 11

Shakaar and Bareil boarded a shuttle bound for Deep Space Nine. Bareil greeted Shakaar by saying, "First Minister."

Shakaar responded, "Eminence."

They headed to the back of the shuttle and sat down. Shakaar said, "I apologize for not contacting you to congratulate you on your election. I've been quite busy with the details of Bajor's entry into the Federation."

"That's quite alright," Bareil said. "I've been busy getting re-acquainted with my life. I have a lot to catch up on."

The pleasantries out of the way, they began to talk shop. Shakaar said, "I've come up with a few recommendations for Bajor's representative to the Federation council. Minister Rozahn would be my top pick. She has been the Minister of Foreign Affairs for three years now, and before that, she was Minister of the Interior. I think she would be perfect for the job. She opposed the non-aggression treaty with the Dominion, which will make her popular on the council."

"It's my understanding that the Emissary himself supported the treaty. Won't that make it difficult for Minister Rozahn's support at home?" Bareil asked.

"Captain Sisko only supported the treaty in name to help Bajor stay out of the line of fire. He was very much a player in the war. He even called on the Prophets to destroy a Dominion fleet. Which they did, I might add," Shakaar countered.

"I would recommend Vedek Tonsa. He has served in the temple on Deep Space Nine for many years and has a great deal of experience interacting with various species," Bareil said.

"With all due respect, that's a really bad idea. Starfleet almost flipped a lid when they found out one of their officers was the Emissary. The Federation has many virtues, but religious pluralism isn't one of them. I think sending a Vedek to the Federation Council would only reinforce their belief that we're a provincial people."

"Surely other Federation worlds have religion as well. I recall meeting a Vulcan priestess once, in fact. Nobody would accuse the Vulcans of provinciality," Bareil said.

"I have another idea," Shakaar said. "Odo."

"I thought he returned to the Dominion," Bareil said.

"He came back yesterday. Captain Kira offered him a position in Starfleet and he turned it down. He would be a great representative. He has shown that he can get along with humans, Bajorans, Klingons, Romulans, even the Cardassians respect him. He could be a great force for good," Shakaar said.

"I doubt he'll do it," Bareil said.

"Why not?" Shakaar asked.

Bareil responded, "Odo is very much a police officer. He has no patience for political niceties. He won't want to sit around debating trade policy with a room full of dignitaries."

"True, but I used to be a soldier, and now I'm the First Minister of Bajor," Shakaar countered. "People can change."

Changing the subject, Shakaar off-handedly mentioned, "I'm really looking forward to this trip. I miss Nerys."

"I didn't know you were close," Bareil responded.

"Yes. _Very_ close," Shakaar said.

Bareil spent the rest of the shuttle ride trying to figure out exactly what Shakaar meant by that remark.

* * *

The senior staff of Deep Space Nine, attired in their dress uniforms, assembled in front of an airlock. The airlock opened, and Shakaar and Bareil stepped out.

Putting on her best ceremonial voice, Kira said, "First Minister, Eminence, on behalf of the United Federation of Planets, I welcome you to Deep Space Nine. I apologize for Admiral Ross not being here to greet you as well. His ship was delayed."

She turned to her officers and said, "I would like to present my senior staff. Lieutenant Ezri Dax, my executive officer, Lieutenant Tora Niva, chief of security, Lieutenant Nog, chief of operations, and, of course, you've met Dr. Bashir."

Bareil and Shakaar greeted the officers, and then Shakaar walked over to Kira. He gave her a big friendly hug and said, "Now that the formalities are out of the way, it's great to see you, Nerys!"

Kira returned the hug and said, "Edon! You're looking well. I hear the transition has been keeping you busy."

They stepped apart and Shakaar excused himself to go speak to Dr. Bashir. Kira turned around and saw Bareil standing next to her. She gave him a chaste kiss and said quietly, "I missed you."

Kira addressed Dax and said, "Lieutenant, will you please escort First Minister Shakaar to his quarters. I'll show Kai Bareil to his."

"Of course," Dax said.

Dax turned to Shakaar and said, "Right this way, First Minister."

Kira and Bareil arrived at Bareil's quarters and went inside. As soon as the door shut, Bareil gave Kira a passionate kiss. Kira returned the kiss enthusiastically before saying, "Admiral Ross is holding a formal reception for you and Shakaar at 2100 this evening. Do you want to grab dinner beforehand?"

"Sure."

"Great. I'll see you at 1930. I have to get back to work now," Kira said.

"I'll see you then," Bareil said.

Kira stopped by her quarters and changed into her regular uniform before heading to ops. About an hour later, Admiral Ross arrived and rang the chime on Kira's office. Kira let him in and said, "Good afternoon, Admiral. What can I do for you?"

"I've got a few questions for you in preparation for my meetings tomorrow," Admiral Ross said.

"Sure, no problem."

"I've met First Minister Shakaar a few times, and relations have been cordial. Kai Bareil is an unknown quantity. What can you tell me about him?" Admiral Ross asked.

"He's a man of peace. He has served the Prophets his entire adult life, although he had planned on becoming a gardener. He's brilliant and personable. Even the Cardassians respect him," Kira said.

"And politically? I understand he was an advisor to the late Kai Winn," Ross asked.

"He's a friend to the Federation. You'll find him to be the polar opposite of Winn. The two of them were always at odds; they could barely stand to be in the same room together."

"Thank you," Admiral Ross said before departing.

Kira went back to her reports, and her door chimed again. She looked up and saw Shakaar standing there. She smiled and said, "Come in."

Shakaar walked in and said, "So, this is your office."

"Yes." She picked up the baseball and said, "Though sometimes it still feels like it belongs to Captain Sisko."

Shakaar got slightly nervous as he said, "I understand the reception tonight is to be a formal event. The kind of event where it's best not to attend unaccompanied. I was wondering if, since you'll be going anyway, as the commander of the station, if you would like to go with me."

Kira said, "I've already got a date to the reception."

Shakaar's face fell. "Oh," he said. "Well, how about dinner tomorrow night? I've missed you."

"Edon, what do you want from me?" Kira asked.

Shakaar was startled by the directness of this question. He said, "You never were one to beat around the bush. When we were at the signing ceremony, I realized that I still have feelings for you, Nerys. I got the impression that it's mutual. Was I mistaken?"

"I consider you one of my closest friends, and I won't deny that there's still an attraction there. However, the Prophets told us we're not meant to walk the same path. I'm not going to disobey them," Kira said. "I'm sorry."

"I understand. I'll see you at the reception. Odo is a very fortunate man," Shakaar said.

Before Kira had a chance to correct Shakaar's misunderstanding, he had left her office and entered the turbolift.

Kira finished her work and went to the temple for services. After services, she stopped by Bareil's quarters to meet him for dinner. They ate and talked. Bareil said, "Nerys, there's something I want to ask you."

"Sure. What is it?"

"What's your relationship with First Minister Shakaar?"

Kira almost choked on her springwine at that question. "Why? What did he say to you?"

"Nothing. He insinuated something on the shuttle ride from Bajor, though," Bareil said.

"Edon and I have known each other for years. I was in his resistance cell during the occupation. Once the Cardassians left, I didn't see him for a long time. About three months after you died, Kai Winn, who was acting First Minister at the time, ordered me to arrest him over a soil reclamator dispute. I went and talked to him, and we, along with other former members of the resistance, decided to fight back. Shortly thereafter, he was elected First Minister," Kira said.

She continued, "Several months later, he came to Deep Space Nine to negotiate Bajor's entry into the Federation. During that visit, we became romantically involved. We broke up two years ago because the Prophets told us we weren't meant to walk the same path. Just a few hours ago, he told me that he wants to resume our relationship. I told him no, but he left my office before I had a chance to tell him about you."

Bareil looked visibly relieved. "I see," he said.

Kira gave him a playful kiss as she said, "Jealous?"

He kissed back and said, "Maybe a little, but I trust you."

"There's more," Kira said. "After Edon and I broke up, I started seeing Odo."

"Are you still seeing Odo?" Bareil asked, fearing the answer.

"Not anymore. He left me to go be with the Founders," Kira said.

"Shakaar told me that Odo returned recently," Bareil responded.

"He did. I've been doing some serious introspection. You're the one I want to be with. I wouldn't have come to the monastery otherwise," Kira said earnestly.

"Odo is the man you were talking about when I returned, isn't he?"

"Yes," Kira said. She took Bareil's hand and said, "I promise I will always be faithful to you."

They shared an intimate kiss before cleaning up the dishes. It was 2040, so they headed to Kira's quarters so she could change into her dress uniform. Once Kira had changed and freshened up, they walked arm in arm to the wardroom.

Shakaar was already there standing next to Admiral Ross. When Kira and Bareil entered the wardroom, Shakaar saw them and frowned. He quickly regained his composure as they approached.

Kira turned to Admiral Ross and said, "Admiral Ross, I would like to introduce you to Kai Bareil."

Admiral Ross said, "It's an honor to meet you, Eminence."

Bareil responded, "Likewise, Admiral."

Nog and Niva entered next, followed by Julian and Ezri. Rom and Leeta came in a few minutes later, and Kira introduced them to Bareil and Shakaar. Upon meeting Rom, Shakaar said, "Congratulations on your selection as Grand Nagus. Bajor's loss is Ferenginar's gain."

"Thank you, First Minister," Rom said politely.


	12. Chapter 12

The next evening, Lieutenant Tora went to Quark's at the end of a long day. She sat at the bar and decided that she would forgo her usual tea. When Quark came up, he asked, "And what will the lovely lady have this evening?"

"Synthale," Niva said.

"Coming right up," Quark responded.

Nog entered and sat down next to Niva. He ordered a root beer. He turned to Niva and said, "How was your day?"

"Long. I'm exhausted. The most annoying thing about having VIPs on board is that it means I have to increase security. I've been coordinating patrols all day. First Minister Shakaar left about an hour ago. The Kai is still here, but he's on personal business, not official business. I'm still keeping heightened security, but it's easier protecting one person than two," Niva said. "How was your day?"

Nog replied, "My day was pretty good. My father left this morning to go back to Ferenginar, so I saw him off. Then it was just routine diagnostics."

Nog fidgeted for a moment before saying, "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No. I didn't even have time for lunch. It's been that kind of day," Niva replied.

"Well, since you haven't eaten, and I haven't eaten, I was wondering if you maybe possibly wanted to eat dinner together, if you're not too busy," Nog stammered.

"Sure," Niva replied.

Nog grinned from ear to ear. "Great. Do you like Klingon food? There's a great restaurant upstairs."

"Actually, the thought of all of those worms turns my stomach. How about the Bolian restaurant?" Niva asked.

"Okay. Let's go," Nog said.

They stood up to leave. When they walked out onto the promenade, Niva began to get dizzy. Two steps later, she collapsed. Nog said, "Niva! Are you ok?"

Niva didn't respond. Nog tapped his combadge and said, "Nog to infirmary. I've got a medical emergency on the promenade."

Moments later, Dr. Bashir arrived. He began some scans and said, "Nog. Help me get her to the infirmary."

Nog and Dr. Bashir carried Niva to the infirmary and placed her on a biobed. Nog stood off to the side, out of the way, with a concerned look on his face. He said, "She just told me that she skipped lunch. Could that be why she passed out?"

Dr. Bashir continued running his scans. "Her blood sugar is a bit low, but that's not why she lost consciousness. I'm still running tests to see what's wrong."

A few minutes later, a monitor beeped and Dr. Bashir looked at it. He said to himself, "Of course! That explains it."

Just then, Niva woke up. Nog was at her side instantly. Niva said, "What happened?"

"You passed out on the promenade," Nog said.

Nog turned toward Dr. Bashir and said, "Doctor, she's awake."

Dr. Bashir walked over and said, "How do you feel?"

"Tired," was Niva's reply.

"Yes, that's to be expected," Dr. Bashir responded. "The good news is that you're going to be fine. I figured out what's been causing your symptoms for the past few months."

"What is it?"

"Leukemia," Dr. Bashir replied. "It's very rare among Bajorans, but there have been a few isolated cases. The treatment is relatively simple, though. All you need is a bone marrow transplant and some immune therapy drugs. You should be back on your feet in a month or so."

"When do we get started?" Niva asked.

"Just as soon as I can locate a compatible donor. Generally, immediate family members are the best," Bashir said.

"That's going to be a problem. I was adopted. My birth mother is dead and I don't know who my father is," Niva said sadly.

"I'll run a search. If we're lucky, your father's DNA will be on file and we can contact him," Bashir said.

"Thank you, Doctor," Niva said.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant," Bashir responded.

Niva turned to Nog and said, "I guess we'll have to do dinner another time."

"Yeah," Nog said. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Sure. I could use the company."

Niva drifted back to sleep. Nog pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. A few hours later, a monitor beeped, indicating that a DNA match had been found. Dr. Bashir looked at it and his eyes widened. He tapped his combadge and said, "Bashir to Dax."

"Dax here. Go ahead, Doctor."

"Lieutenant, could you please come to the infirmary?"

"Sure. I'm on my way. Dax out."

A few minutes later, Ezri arrived. Dr. Bashir updated her on the situation and said, "So, I found a DNA match, but I need your advice on how to best handle delivering the news to all interested parties. This is a big deal."

Ezri read the information on the screen and said, "Well, normally, as station counselor, I would talk to everyone. However, in this case, I think Captain Kira should be the one to do it."

"You're right. Thanks," Dr. Bashir replied.

Bashir tapped his combadge and said, "Bashir to Kira."

"Yes, Doctor," Kira said over the comline.

"Lieutenant Tora is in the infirmary, and I would like to discuss her condition with you."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Kira out."

Kira arrived in the infirmary and saw Niva asleep on the biobed with Nog holding her hand. Bashir and Dax stood around a monitor looking concerned. Breaking the silence, Kira said, "What's going on?"

Dax motioned to an adjacent room, out of Nog's earshot. They walked to the other room and Bashir said, "Lieutenant Tora collapsed on the promenade this evening. After running some tests, I've been able to diagnose her condition as leukemia. Lieutenant Tora was adopted. While running a DNA test to find a suitable bone marrow donor, I was able to determine who her biological father is."

"Who?" Kira asked.

Dr. Bashir took a deep breath before speaking. "Kai Bareil."

Kira stood there in shock. She regained her composure and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. DNA doesn't lie," Bashir responded.

"Who is her mother?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. Niva said that her mother is dead, so I didn't run for a match," Bashir said.

Dax chimed in, "I know this is hard for you. Do you want me to go with you when you talk to Bareil."

"No. This is something I have to do myself," Kira said as she left.

She returned to her quarters where she had left Bareil waiting. When she walked in, he saw the look on her face and said, "Nerys, what's wrong?"

"I don't even know where to begin," Kira said.

"How about at the beginning?" Bareil replied.

"Lieutenant Tora has leukemia. She needs a bone marrow transplant, so Dr. Bashir ran a DNA test to see if she has any living relatives, and do you know what he found?" Kira said.

"No, I don't."

"She has exactly one living relative. You. Antos, why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" Kira asked.

"Me? A daughter? Are you sure?" Bareil exclaimed.

"DNA doesn't lie," Kira said.

A small tear ran down Bareil's cheek as he lowered his head and said, "In all those years, she never told me. I never knew."

Kira brushed the tear away and said, "Who never told you?"

"You're not going to like this, Nerys."

"Antos, I've been with other men. It's ok that you've been with other women," Kira said gently.

"Kai Winn," Bareil said quietly.

"What?! How could you? She tried to assassinate you! She sabotaged your career with false accusations and manipulated you into letting yourself die!" Kira couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"She wasn't always like that. We were Prylars in the same monastery. We were very happy together. I don't know what happened. When I was promoted to Vedek, she broke off our relationship and left to go be the Ranjen of another order. She didn't tell me she was pregnant. We didn't see each other again until she joined the Vedek Assembly eight years later," Bareil said.

Kira felt ill as she said, "I have to know. When she was the Kai and you were her chief advisor, were the two of you..."

"No. We weren't. I would never be unfaithful to you, Nerys. I love you," Bareil said earnestly.

Kira composed herself and said, "You know, some things are starting to make more sense now."

"Such as?"

"A few months after you died, Kai Winn stopped by my quarters to send me to arrest Shakaar. She noticed that I had a duranja burning, and she asked me who it was for. When I said it was for you, she seemed surprised and commented that you must have meant a lot to me. I told her that I loved you. She paused for a moment before admitting that she loved you, too. It was one of the only times I ever spoke to her where she wasn't lying to me," Kira said.

There was an awkward pause, and then Bareil said, "I would like to meet my daughter."

"Don't you remember, you met her the day before yesterday when you arrived," Kira said, slightly annoyed.

"The day before yesterday, a visiting dignitary met your chief of security. Today, I would like, as a father, to meet my daughter."

"Come on, let's go to the infirmary."

Kira and Bareil held hands as they walked to the infirmary. When they arrived, they were greeted by Lt. Dax. Ezri took them aside and said, "Niva is awake. I told her that we found a relative, but I didn't tell her who."

Kira walked over to Niva's bedside. Bareil was standing a few meters away, out of sight. Niva looked up and said, "Captain. It's good to see you."

"Lieutenant. Your father is here. Do you want to meet him?"

"Yes."

Kira gestured toward Bareil and he walked forward. Kira turned to Niva and said, "Tora Niva, meet your father, Bareil Antos."

Bareil broke the silence by saying, "You look just like your mother did at your age."

Niva scowled. "Where were you my whole life?"

"Niva, I'm so sorry. I didn't know about you until an hour ago. I swear that if I had, I would have done right by you. I can't change the past, but if you'll let me, I want to be a part of your life now," Bareil implored.

Niva started to cry. "When I was a child, I always dreamed that I would find my parents. I never really believed it would come true."

Bareil took Niva's hand and was about to speak when Dr. Bashir entered the room. Bashir began to explain the bone marrow transplant by saying, "The procedure is a simple one. I'll take a bone marrow sample from Kai Bareil and inject it into Lieutenant Tora, along with some immune therapy drugs. The bone marrow will then replace the diseased marrow."

Niva asked, "What are the risks?"

"There is a very small risk of rejection, inherent in any transplant. However, the immune therapy drugs make rejection extremely unlikely," Bashir said.

Bareil said, "I'm more than happy to be a donor. When do we start?"

Bashir replied, "First thing in the morning. I'll only need you in the infirmary for about 20 minutes. Lieutenant Tora will need to stay overnight for observation, then she'll be on medical leave for a month."

Kira turned to Niva and said, "Don't worry about a thing. I'll talk to your deputies and get your schedule rearranged."

Niva smiled. Bashir interjected, "I hate to break up this tender family reunion, but my patient needs to get some rest."

In the morning, the computer in Kira's quarters greeted her by saying, "The time is 0600."

Kira stretched and rolled over. She nudged Bareil and said, "Antos, wake up."

Bareil smiled and said, "I could get used to this."

The computer interjected, "The time is 0601."

Kira silenced the computer, and they got up, showered, and dressed. They grabbed breakfast at the replimat before walking to the infirmary. They entered at 0700 to find Niva sleeping on a biobed. Dr. Bashir greeted them and handed Bareil a hospital gown. Kira kissed Bareil and said, "I'll be in Ops."

Bareil changed into the hospital gown, and Bashir led him to a biobed. Bareil sat down with a bit of trepidation, remembering that the last time he was on a biobed in this infirmary, he died. He took a deep breath. Dr. Bashir said, "This won't hurt a bit."

Bashir took a hypospray and used it to withdraw the necessary amount of bone marrow. The procedure was finished in about 20 minutes. When it was finished, Bashir said, "You'll need to rest for a few hours, but you should be back on your feet by the end of the day. I'll let you know when Lieutenant Tora wakes up."

Bareil nodded and changed before leaving the infirmary. He headed to Kira's quarters and typed in the entry code that she had given him. He decided that now was as good a time as any to research the reckoning, so he sat down at the computer terminal and began to study.

A few hours later, Bareil was summoned to the infirmary. When he arrived, Niva was awake, sitting up and smiling. Bareil was instantly at her side as he said, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Dr. Bashir says the transplant was a success. He wants to keep me here overnight for observation, but then I'm free to go," Niva said.

"You've got a month's medical leave coming. Would you like to come and stay at my monastery? It's a peaceful place to recover, and it will give us a chance to get to know one another," Bareil said.

"I'd like that," Niva said.

"Good, I'll make the arrangements," Bareil replied.


	13. Chapter 13

_Kai Reveals Existence of Child Born Out of Wedlock  
by Jake Sisko  
Federation News Service_

_Bareil Antos, newly elected Kai of Bajor, revealed today that he has a 25 year-old illegitimate daughter whose existence he only recently became aware of. In a written statement delivered to the Vedek Assembly, Bareil revealed very little detail. All he said was that when he was a young monk, he had a two-year relationship with another monk, and that she ended the relationship without revealing the pregnancy. When reporters pressed as to the identity of the other monk, he declined to comment._

_A spokesperson for the Vedek Assembly said that the assembly has complete confidence in the Kai's ability to continue his service. The spokesperson also emphasized that in contrast to other religions, the Bajoran faith does not prohibit non-marital sexual relationships._

_The identity of the Kai's daughter is still unknown, but sources believe that she lives aboard Deep Space Nine._

* * *

Kira was in ops when a console beeped. An ensign said, "Captain, I have an incoming transmission for you from Bajor. It's First Minister Shakaar."

As she headed toward her office, Kira said, "Thank you, Ensign. I'll take it in my office."

She sat down at her desk and activated the monitor. She smiled and said, "What can I do for you today, Edon?"

"This isn't a business call, Nerys. I've been in touch with the Vedek Assembly. I wanted to see how you're handling everything," Shakaar said.

Kira contemplated feigning ignorance, but she decided that she owed it to Shakaar to be honest with him. "It's a lot to take in, but I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I mean, it was a long time ago, and he was so young. It's not really fair for me to be upset. We never talked about our histories, but somewhere deep down, I always knew I wasn't his first..." Kira trailed off.

Realization dawned on Shakaar's face. "Oh, Prophets, Nerys. He was your first?"

Kira nodded. "If he hadn't died, he would have been the only one."

Suddenly realizing what she just said, Kira backpedaled, "Edon, I'm sorry. I don't regret the time we spent together. I didn't mean..."

"I understand," Shakaar said.

This conversation was hitting a little too close to home for Shakaar, but he decided to be supportive as he continued, "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. That's what friends are for."

"Thank you."

* * *

Nog stopped by the infirmary after work, clutching a small replica of a painting behind his back. He walked over to where Niva was still resting on a biobed and said, "Hi."

"Hi," Niva replied weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Nog asked.

"I'm still tired, but Dr. Bashir says I'm going to be fine," Niva said.

"I hear you're going to Bajor," Nog said.

"Yeah. My father invited me to stay at his monastery," Niva said. She smiled, "It feels so good to be able to say 'my father'."

"I brought you something. I know flowers wouldn't last very long, so I replicated a painting of flowers. Here," Nog said as he handed the picture to Niva.

Niva took the picture and looked at it. It was an angular drawing of a single flower, done in black ink with red highlights. There was a small signature in the lower right corner with the initials 'T.Z.'

"Thank you. It's beautiful," Niva said.

* * *

The next morning, Kira walked with Kai Bareil and Lieutenant Tora to the airlock to meet the daily transport to Bajor. As they arrived at the airlock, Niva turned to Kira and said, "Permission to disembark, Captain?"

Kira smiled and said, "Permission granted. Get well soon."

Niva stepped away to give Kira and Bareil some privacy. Kira kissed Bareil and said, "Have a safe trip. I love you."

Bareil said, "I love you, too. I'll call you when I get in."

Niva and Bareil boarded the transport and took their seats. A few hours later, they arrived on Bajor. They beamed to the monastery, and Bareil gave Niva a brief tour.

The monastery stood atop a hill overlooking the city. It was surrounded by trees that had been planted when the Cardassians left. The trees were starting to reach maturity and provided abundant shade cover. There was a creek running through, surrounded by lush gardens. The building itself was made of adobe and had large windows providing ample natural light. "It's beautiful! So peaceful," Niva exclaimed.

"You're always welcome here," Bareil said.

They went inside and Bareil showed Niva to her room. Niva walked in and began unpacking. She placed her clothes in the closet, and then she sat down on her bed. She put the replicated picture Nog gave her on the nightstand, along with a framed photo. She changed into civilian clothes since she was off-duty for the next month. Just as she finished changing, she heard a knock at her door. She opened it to see Bareil standing there. She smiled and said, "Come in."

Bareil walked in and said, "I hope the accommodations are satisfactory."

"They're perfect."

Bareil walked over to the nightstand and looked at the pictures there. He picked up the photograph to study it. In the photo were four people. In the back, Bareil recognized the smarmy visage of Gul Dukat, standing next to a Bajoran woman wearing a betrothal bracelet. In the front was a teenage Niva standing next to a girl who looked to be part Cardassian and part Bajoran. Niva sensed Bareil's curiosity and said, "That's the last picture I have of my mother."

"Your mother?" Bareil asked, confused.

Niva pointed to the Bajoran woman in the picture and said, "Tora Naprem."

She then indicated the Cardassian girl and said, "My sister, Tora Ziyal."

Bareil pointed to the picture of Gul Dukat and said, "And him?"

"My…"She paused, not sure what to say. She looked Bareil in the eye, took a deep breath and said, "Ziyal's father."

"I see," Bareil said.

"He was good to me," Niva said. "He provided us with the best food, shelter, clothing, education. I never wanted for anything."

This statement struck Bareil like a dagger straight through the heart. The most evil man to ever set foot on Bajor, the leader of the Occupation, had been a better father than he had. He hung his head in shame.

"Niva, please forgive me," Bareil implored.

"For what?"

"For not being there for you. For letting you be raised by a Cardassian," Bareil said.

"You didn't know. It wasn't your fault," Niva said.

Niva hugged Bareil and said, "I'm just glad you're here now. Thank you."

They sat like that for a few moments, and then Bareil asked about the picture of the flower on the nightstand. Niva said, "It's a replica of one of Ziyal's paintings."

"It's lovely," Bareil said.

Bareil continued, "Niva, I've noticed that you don't wear an earring. If I may ask, why not?"

"I used to. When I turned five, I got one as a gift. It was made from ore mined from Bajor and it contained the crest of the Dukat family. I was so excited, and I wore it with pride. I had always known that Dukat wasn't my biological father, but he was the only father I had ever known, and it pleased me to be accepted by him in this manner," Niva said.

She continued, "Ziyal and I grew up in a sheltered life on Terok Nor. We were housed in the Cardassian section of the station, and we never left. Our mother was the only other Bajoran we ever saw. We had no idea about the Occupation. One day, when I was about fifteen, I got curious about the rest of the station. I decided to sneak out to explore. I found my way to the Promenade. It was nothing like it is today. Back then, it was a ghetto. I saw Bajorans living in squalor, being worked half to death and beaten by Cardassian guards. Appalled, I went back to my quarters. I started to do some research, and I learned about the Occupation. I stopped wearing the earring because I didn't want to be associated with what it represented."

"A few weeks later, Dukat called the family together and told us that he would soon be recalled to Cardassia. He couldn't take us with him because we wouldn't be accepted there, and he knew Ziyal wouldn't be accepted on Bajor, either. He made arrangements to send us to Lissepia where we could live out our lives in peace. I decided that I wasn't going. The night before we were supposed to leave, I gave the earring to Ziyal and left the station to join the resistance," Niva said.

Bareil reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver earring. He held it up and said, "This was the earring that I wore in my childhood, until I became a Vedek and my position required a more ornate piece of jewelry. It has been in the Bareil family for five generations. I would like you to have it."

Niva took the earring and placed it on her ear. She smiled as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Thank you," she said. "I'm honored."

Noticing that Niva was beginning to look tired, Bareil said, "If you need anything, the monks will be able to assist you. I'll be gone for a few days in meetings with the Council of Ministers."

Niva thanked Bareil, and when he left, she took a nap. She woke up in the early evening feeling refreshed. She decided that she wanted to make the most of her time off, so she took a walk. She left the monastery gates and headed down the hill to a café for dinner. After she ate, she wandered the city before passing the Museum of Bajoran History. She decided to go in.

She began wandering the exhibits. First she saw artifacts excavated from B'Hala. Then she walked into a room that had replicas of the orbs. The next room showed early space flight. She continued to meander from room to room until she reached an exhibit detailing the discovery of a strange and unknown life-form found in the Denorias belt.

When she walked into the room, she saw two men observing the exhibit, their backs to her. One of the men was older, with gray hair, wearing civilian clothes. The other man was younger, with brown hair, wearing a tan Bajoran militia uniform. That struck Niva as odd, since there were so few members of the militia left who hadn't either resigned or joined Starfleet. There was something familiar about the ramrod straight posture of the man. He turned, and Niva saw his face. In surprise and delight, she said, "Odo! Hello!"

Odo turned and said, "Lieutenant Tora, it's a pleasant surprise to see you. What brings you here?"

"I'm on leave, and I thought I would see the sights," Niva said.

Odo remembered his manners and said, "I would like you to meet Dr. Mora Pol, the scientist who was assigned to study me when I was found."

Odo then turned to Dr. Mora and, gesturing to Niva, said, "This is Tora Niva. She was one of my deputies on Deep Space Nine, and now she's the security chief."

Dr. Mora said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Niva said.

"Would you like to join us for a drink? I'm sure you have lots of great stories about Odo," Dr. Mora asked.

Niva looked to Odo for confirmation. Finding no objection, she said, "Sure."

They found a café and sat down. Dr. Mora ordered springwine, and Niva ordered a raktajino. Odo ordered nothing. Odo noticed Niva's earring and said, "You never used to wear one of those before."

"It was a gift," Niva said.

Odo scrutinized the family crest and recognition dawned on him. He had only seen one other person wear that crest – Bareil Antos. Of course, the news about the Kai's daughter was the talk of Bajor. Noticing the quizzical expression on Odo's face, Niva confirmed, "My father gave it to me."

Odo said, "I'm surprised that Captain Kira authorized leave for you at this time. I was under the impression that things were extremely busy on Deep Space Nine right now."

Niva replied uncomfortably, "My leave was ordered by Dr. Bashir."

"Are you alright?" Odo asked with concern.

"Yes. I had a bone marrow transplant, and I require a few weeks rest to recuperate. I'm staying at the monastery," Niva said.

Dr. Mora chimed in, "That's quite an honor. From what I understand, that requires a personal invitation."

Odo shot Dr. Mora a look, and he quickly dropped his line of questioning. Niva turned to Odo and said, "Have you decided what you plan to do?"

"I think so. The Federation is opening diplomatic relations with the Dominion. I've been asked to be the ambassador," Odo said.

"Congratulations. That's a great honor," Niva said.

"He was also offered a seat on the Federation Council," Dr. Mora said.

"I turned it down," Odo said gruffly. "You should have seen the look on Admiral Ross's face. He was completely stunned. Apparently I'm only the second person to ever decline the position."

"You must be very proud of Odo," Niva said to Dr. Mora.

"I am. He's like a son to me," Dr. Mora said.

They made small-talk for about 20 minutes and then Dr. Mora said, "If you'll excuse me, I need to be getting to sleep."

Odo and Niva said goodbye to Dr. Mora. As soon as he was out of earshot, Odo said, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. The transplant was a success. I'll make a complete recovery," Niva said.

"I meant emotionally. This whole situation must be difficult for you," Odo said.

"I'll manage. I always have," Niva said. "I'm a Tora. We're a resilient bunch."

Odo looked at Niva's earring again and said, "You'll have to be. Once word gets out that you're the Kai's long-lost daughter, your life could turn a little more public than you're used to."

"My only concern is expectation," Niva confessed. "I'm not particularly religious, but since I'm the daughter of two Kais..."

"Two Kais?" Odo asked in surprise. "Kai Opaka is your mother? Well, it would explain a few things. I knew she and Bareil had been close, but I hadn't realized..."

Niva cut Odo off as she said, "Not Opaka. Winn."

Odo was stunned into silence at that revelation. Niva took the opportunity to change the subject. "How are you dealing with things, Odo?"

"What do you mean?" Odo asked.

Niva looked at Odo with a sympathetic expression and said, "I know you're still in love with Captain Kira. It can't be easy for you to see her with someone else."

"It never would have worked between us. She couldn't love someone as alien as me," Odo said, pain in his voice.

Niva put her hand on Odo's as she said, "She did love you. After you left, I would see her standing on the promenade at night staring out at the wormhole. When she thought nobody could see, she would let a single tear fall."

They sat at the table each lost in thought. After a few minutes, Odo said, "It's getting late. Why don't I walk you back to the monastery?"

Niva nodded and they got up to leave. They walked up the hill in comfortable silence. When they got to the gate, Niva knocked to request entry. Vedek Sorad, a young man in his early thirties, opened the gate. He said, "Lieutenant Tora, we were worried about you. We couldn't find you at dinner time."

"My apologies. I went into town for a walk and ran into an old friend. I lost track of time," Niva said.

Niva walked in and Odo departed. She returned to her room and Vedek Sorad left her in peace. She checked her companel and noticed that she had several messages. She went to read them and saw that they were get-well notes from her friends on Deep Space Nine.


	14. Chapter 14

Niva fell asleep and began to dream.

_The Cardassians had been driven off of Bajor. There was celebrating in the streets. The Provisional Government had been formed, and members of the resistance had been offered positions in the new militia._

_A seventeen year old woman with blonde hair stood in a tan security uniform ready to take her oath of office. The general picked up an identity card and said, "Are you Tora Niva, daughter of Tora Naprem?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Who is your father?" the General asked._

_The hated visage of Gul Dukat flashed in her mind. Niva touched her bare ear and said resolutely, "I have no father."_

_The general made a notation and then said, "Please raise your right hand." Niva obliged as the general continued, "Do you, Tora Niva, solemnly swear by the Prophets that you will support and defend Bajor against all enemies regardless of their form, and that you will be true and faithful to your duties at all times?"_

"_I do," Niva said._

_The general shook her hand and said, "Congratulations, Lieutenant Tora."_

_Niva was handed a piece of paper that contained her orders for her first assignment. She opened it and saw that she was assigned as a guard at the monastery of the Kai. She headed to the monastery and knocked at the gates. A young Vedek in his mid-thirties opened the gate. He said, "May I help you?"_

_Niva answered, "I'm Lieutenant Tora of the newly formed Bajoran Militia. I've been assigned as a guard here."_

_The Vedek motioned for Niva to enter, and he said, "I'm Vedek Bareil. Welcome."_

Niva woke up in a start. She had forgotten that early encounter. She had only been assigned to the monastery for two days before being recalled to the capital. The Provisional Government had deemed her linguistic skills more useful than her guarding skills and had assigned her to intercept and translate Cardassian communications.

She tried to get back to sleep, but found that she couldn't. She decided to take a walk around the monastery, and she wandered into the library. She saw Vedek Sorad sitting down reading a dusty tome by candlelight. She turned to walk out when he looked up and said, "Good evening."

Niva said, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

"It's no bother. I come here to read when I can't sleep," Sorad said. "What is on your mind?"

Niva sat down in a chair next to Sorad and said, "A lot. I've been through many changes in the past few months."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sorad asked.

"Will you keep it private?" Niva asked.

"Of course. I'm a Vedek. Whatever you tell me I will keep in the strictest confidence," Sorad assured her.

"I was adopted as an infant by a woman named Tora Naprem. Shortly thereafter, we moved to Terok Nor and she began a relationship with Gul Dukat. When I was three, my half-Cardassian sister Tora Ziyal was born. We lived together as a family, with Naprem and Dukat raising me as if I were their own daughter. I didn't know who my birth parents were," Niva said.

Sorad, to his credit, did not give a visible reaction to this revelation. Niva continued, "I didn't even find out about the occupation until I was fifteen. I had trouble reconciling the knowledge that the man I called my father, who cared for me and who loved me, was murdering my people and ravishing my planet. I finally ran away to join the resistance. My mother died a few weeks later."

Niva was on a roll. "In the resistance, I didn't have much time to deal with my emotions. I spent my time translating Cardassian communications. Once the occupation was over, I joined the militia. I tried to find my birth parents, but I had no information to go on. I had given up hope of ever finding them. Then Ziyal died in the war, and my uncle went missing. A few months ago, I received a posthumous letter from my birth mother."

Vedek Sorad reached for Niva's ear to read her pagh. He said, "Your pagh is strong. The Prophets can heal you, but it will take time."

Niva continued, "When I read the letter, I cried. I was glad to finally know the identity of the woman who gave me life, but I was devastated to find out that she had died. However, the letter raised more concerns than it answered."

"Such as?" Sorad asked.

"I grew up being the daughter of Tora Naprem and Gul Dukat. I decided that Dukat no longer deserved the title of father, so I spent the next ten years being only the daughter of Tora Naprem. Even after she died, I still called her mother. Then I found out that I'm the daughter of Winn Adami," Niva said.

"The letter didn't identify my father. I made a few discreet inquiries, but nobody had any information. Then I got sick. Dr. Bashir was able to identify my father as Bareil Antos. Now, here I am at the monastery." Niva touched her earring as she said, "And I don't even know who I am anymore."

"Who you are hasn't changed just because you now know who contributed to your genetic makeup," Sorad said.

"I just wish I knew why I was given up for adoption," Niva said.

Sorad replied, "I have something for you that may help. Come with me."

They stood up, and Niva followed Sorad into a storage room. Sorad took out a locked box and inserted a key. He opened the box and removed a series of books. Handing them to Niva, he said, "These are Ranjen Solbor's journals. He died recently, and we hadn't had the opportunity to locate his family yet to pass along his belongings. Just last week, we were able to discover that he had one sister, Tora Naprem. It would appear that you are Solbor's next of kin."

A tear slid down Niva's cheek as she said, "He would come to visit on Terok Nor every so often. I lost touch with him when I joined the resistance."

"I think he would have wanted you to have these journals," Sorad said.

Niva said, "Thank you."

She bid Sorad goodnight and returned to her room to peruse the journals. She opened to the first page of the first volume and began to read.

_2351_

_I've been considering it for a while, but I have finally made my decision. I'm going to become a Prylar. Naprem isn't too happy about it because she will miss me. She has been so good, raising me ever since our parents died when she was sixteen and I was ten. Naprem's fiancé, Tora Ehln, is in favor of the idea of me joining the monastery._

Niva turned the page and read the next entry.

_The wedding was today. In my first official act as a Prylar, I was privileged to perform the ceremony. It was beautiful. Naprem is pregnant and is due to give birth in about two months._

She skipped ahead a few entries.

_Ranjen Winn is with child. She should deliver next month sometime. I still cannot fathom how any man could impregnate her and then leave her. Adami is an amazing woman and will be a wonderful mother. I have promised her that I will do all I can to help her raise and protect her child._

_Naprem gave birth last week to a little boy named Zin. He is a beautiful baby, and I hope he can escape the horrors that the Cardassians are subjecting our people to._

There was a large gap of time before the next entry.

_The Cardassians raided the village near the monastery. Ehln and Zin both died. Naprem is beside herself with grief._

_Adami gave birth three months ago to a beautiful girl, Niva. Niva lights up the monastery. Sometimes when Adami is sleeping, I hold Niva and rock her to sleep._

Niva smiled as she read this early account of her life. She continued reading.

_The Cardassians raided the monastery yesterday. We tried to stop them, but they took Adami. We don't know if she's dead or alive. I'm afraid they'll come back to get the rest of us. I would never forgive myself if something happened to Niva. I promised Adami that I would protect her. There's only one solution I can think of. I took Niva to Naprem's home. She will be safe there for a few weeks while we find and rescue Adami._

Niva skimmed the rest of the entries and found that it took five years before Winn was located and rescued by the resistance. By that time, Niva was safely living on Terok Nor with Naprem, Ziyal, and Dukat. Nobody would dare harm the Prefect's daughter.

Niva was getting tired, so she went to sleep. In the morning, she picked the journal up and began to read some more.

She got to the end of the journal and could barely believe what she saw.

_2375_

_Adami has been behaving very strangely lately. It all started when Anjohl Tennan showed up. I don't trust him. He came out of nowhere and is now her chief advisor. I have advised her for almost 25 years, and now I have been set aside for some farmer. What's worse, they have become intimate. The men she takes to bed always end up hurting her. First there was the unknown man who impregnated her and left her with Niva. Then there was Minister Jaro, who tried to sell our world out to the Cardassians, and now there is Anjohl. I don't know what his story is, but I know it will only end in pain._

Niva turned the page to the final entry.

_Adami has been studying the books about the Pah Wraiths. I am very concerned for her. I think she and Anjohl are attempting to release them. I took a DNA sample to see if I could find out more about Anjohl. It turns out he isn't Bajoran at all. He's Cardassian. Not only that, he's Gul Dukat! I'm going to confront her about this. Perhaps she can still be redeemed._

Niva slammed the book shut as she exclaimed, "That son of a vole!"

She continued with a string of curses that would make a Legate blush and only stopped when she heard a knock on the door. Embarrassed, she answered it. She took a few deep breaths before saying, "Father, come in. Please forgive my language. I forgot for a moment that I was in a monastery."

Bareil walked in and said, "Don't worry. I don't think the Prophets speak Cardassian. What got you so upset?"

"I have recently come into possession of my uncle's journals. He was Kai Winn's aide for many years. I read something rather upsetting in the journal," Niva said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bareil asked.

"Not really," Niva said.

Bareil said, "I remember Ranjen Solbor. We got to know each other when I became Kai Winn's advisor. He could have been a Vedek, and I never understood why he stayed with Winn."

Niva recalled the journal entries she had perused and said simply, "He was in love with her."

"May I look at the journals?" Bareil asked.

"There's some not so flattering stuff about you in it," Niva said.

"Really? I'm surprised. Solbor and I always got along just fine," Bareil said.

"Anytime you're mentioned by name, you are written about with the utmost respect. All of the choice words are reserved for 'that cad who knocked up Adami'," Niva said.

Bareil looked at the floor in shame. Niva said, "But I do have this letter that you might be interested in reading. I received it four months ago."

Niva handed Bareil a padd and he began to read.

_2371_

_My Dearest Niva,_

_You probably have a lot of questions for me, and I regret that I was unable to answer them while I was living. If you are reading this letter, it means that I am with the Prophets. I'm sure you wonder why I didn't try to find you. During the occupation, it was safer for you not to be connected to me. The Cardassians imprisoned me for preaching, and if they had known that I had a daughter, they would have hurt you, too._

_I never told your father about you. He was a good man. I did not deserve him, and I wronged him greatly. I apologize for depriving you of a relationship with him._

_Ranjen Solbor can answer all of your questions. I suspect you have already been in contact with him; he was the one who arranged for your adoption. He has not told me where you are or what has become of you._

_I hope you are well. Walk with the Prophets until we meet again in the Celestial Temple._

_Your mother,_

_Winn Adami_


	15. Chapter 15

Nog, Kira, and Dax stood in Ops discussing station operations. The companel beeped and Nog said, "Captain, I'm getting an incoming communication for you from Cardassia. It's Garak."

"I'll take it in my office," Kira said.

Kira walked into her office and activated the viewscreen. "Garak, how are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. How are you?" Garak asked.

"I'm fine. What can I do for you today?"

"I've been conducting an internal audit of the entire Cardassian Union, and I have discovered that we have a Starfleet officer being held prisoner. He was wanted for membership in the Maquis, but I have decided in the interests of cordial relations with the Federation to pardon him and return him to his people," Garak said.

"And what do you want in return?" Kira asked.

"Nothing at all. Consider it payment for Starfleet's help in freeing Cardassia from the Dominion," Garak said.

"Very well. I will contact my superiors and send someone to retrieve him. What is his name?" Kira said.

"Thomas Riker."

They continued with a bit of small talk before closing the conversation. Kira contacted Admiral Ross and filled him in.

Admiral Ross said, "The return of Lieutenant Riker is a promising gesture of friendship from the Cardassians. I want you to take the _Defiant_ to Cardassia to pick him up."

"Admiral, with all due respect, perhaps another ship would be better suited. The last time the _Defiant_ went to Cardassia, she was leading an invasion fleet," Kira said.

"The _Defiant_ is the fleet's most powerful warship. I want to show the flag a bit," Ross said.

"Yes, Sir. I'll leave in the morning," Kira responded before closing the channel.

The next morning, Kira and Bashir boarded the _Defiant_ with a skeleton crew. They arrived that evening. Kira, Bashir, and a security officer beamed down to the public square in front of the capitol. They stared in amazement as they saw the plaza before them.

Cardassia was still scarred and battered, but the buildings were in the process of being rebuilt. There were two imposing statues with a torch held between them in their hands. The torch was made of brass and was labeled with a plaque inscribed _The Eternal Flame of Freedom._

The statues were of a Cardassian man in a Legate's uniform and a Bajoran woman in a Starfleet uniform. Kira gasped as she recognized her face and the face of her fallen colleague, Damar.

There was a plaque identifying the statues reading _Legate Damar, Commander Kira - Saviors of Cardassia._

Garak walked out toward them and said, "Welcome."

Dr. Bashir broke into a broad smile as he said, "Garak, it's good to see you."

"Likewise, Doctor," Garak said. He then turned to Kira and said, "Congratulations on your promotion, Captain."

"Congratulations on yours," Kira replied.

With the pleasantries out of the way, Garak said, "Please come inside."

They walked into the capitol building which doubled as a presidential palace. Garak said, "Lieutenant Riker has been my guest this week. I have planned a banquet in your honor this evening."

"Thank you," Kira replied. "I would like to see him and have Dr. Bashir examine him."

"Of course, right this way," Garak said as he led them down the hall to a guest suite.

Garak knocked on the door and said, "You have visitors."

The door swung open, and Kira and Riker beheld one another for the first time in five years. Riker immediately stood and said, "Well, you're a sight for sore eyes."

Kira said, "I promised I would come back for you."

Riker walked toward Kira. When he had closed the distance between them, he brushed his hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Before her mind registered what was happening, Kira found herself returning the kiss. In the background, Garak and Bashir cleared their throats, and Kira and Riker stepped apart. Kira stepped back, her command mask falling into place.

Kira said, "Lieutenant Riker, the Federation has pardoned you for your activities in the Maquis, so once we return, you are free to go. Dr. Bashir would like to examine you."

"Of course. Thank you, Captain Kira."

Kira and Garak stepped out into the hallway. Garak turned to Kira and said, "My, my, won't that be a scandal when your superiors find out? A captain and a lieutenant. And what about your friend the Kai?"

Kira fixed Garak with a withering stare and did not respond. Mercifully, Bashir emerged a few minutes later and said, "I've completed my examination, and I've given Lieutenant Riker a clean bill of health."

"Thank you, Doctor," Kira said.

A few moments later, Riker stepped out of the room dressed in a Starfleet uniform that Bashir had brought from the ship. Garak led them into a banquet hall where a feast was spread before them. They sat down and began to eat. Kira noticed with amusement that there were no other guests present.

Garak and Bashir were engaged in an animated conversation about the relative merits of Earth versus Cardassian literature. Kira and Riker sat across from one another regarding each other with caution. Neither one spoke during the meal.

After dinner was over, Garak escorted them out into the plaza and said, "It was an honor to have such a distinguished guest as yourself, Captain. Please come back anytime you like."

"Thank you, Garak. It was my pleasure," Kira said stiffly.

Garak walked out of earshot and Riker gestured toward the statues as he turned to Kira and said, "I thought you said terrorists don't get to be heroes."

Kira tapped her combadge and said, "Kira to _Defiant_. Four to beam up."


	16. Chapter 16

Niva sat with Vedek Sorad in the monastery library. Vedek Sorad said, "How are you feeling today?"

"Better. I have more energy. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"And where have your thoughts led you?" Sorad asked.

"I'm beginning to realize that there is more gray in the world than I had previously considered," Niva said.

"How so?"

"I've realized that good people can do bad things and bad people can do good things. Naprem was a good person, a good mother, but she collaborated with the Cardassians. Dukat was an evil man, but he was a good father. I can be grateful to Kai Winn for giving me life, but I don't have to regard her as my mother," Niva said.

"And what about Kai Bareil?" Sorad asked.

Niva touched her earring and said, "He seems like a good man. I can't hold it against him that he wasn't a part of my life. He's here now. I'm going to give him a chance to be my father."

Sorad smiled as he said, "I'm glad."

Niva stood up and gave Sorad a hug as she said, "Thank you. You've been a great listener."

They heard throat clearing at the door and looked to see who was there. Niva said, "Father," at the same time Sorad said, "Eminence."

Bareil said, "Niva, may I speak to you in private, please?"

"Of course," Niva said.

Niva walked out of the library and said, "What is on your mind?"

"I just got a call from Nerys. Dr. Bashir is on his way here. There has been a situation on Deep Space Nine that requires your presence if you're fit to return to duty," Bareil stated.

"Okay. I'm feeling pretty good, actually. Thank you again for the bone marrow and for letting me stay here," Niva said.

"That's what family does for each other," Bareil said.

They walked down the halls and Bareil said, "I understand you and Vedek Sorad have been spending a lot of time together these past few weeks."

"Is that what he told you?" Niva asked.

"No. He hasn't said anything about it. It's a small monastery, and people see things."

"Yes, he and I have become close," Niva said.

Bareil shifted uncomfortably as he said, "Niva, Vedek Sorad is married."

"I know," Niva said.

Bareil stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Niva with a look of disapproval on his face. Niva registered Bareil's expression and suddenly realization dawned. She said, "Oh, no, it's not like that. He has been offering me spiritual guidance."

The disapproving look transformed into a hurt look as Bareil said, "You could have come to me. I know I've been busy, but I would have made time for you."

"I know you would have. I needed to talk to someone in a position to be a little bit more objective. My world has been turned upside-down, and I've been trying to figure out who I am," Niva admitted.

"Have you figured out who you are?" Bareil asked.

"Yes. I'm Tora Niva, daughter of Tora Naprem and Bareil Antos."

They continued walking down the hallway. Bareil smiled at this creative way of dealing with the issue. He said, "Tell me about your mother."

Niva began relating stories of life on Terok Nor.

* * *

Kira sat in her office in Ops when her door chimed. She called out, "Come in."

The door slid open and Thomas Riker entered. He said, "You asked to see me, Captain."

Kira looked up and smiled. "Yes, please have a seat, Lieutenant."

Riker sat down and flashed his most charming smile. A light blush crept up into Kira's cheeks. She regained her composure and said, "How has your stay on Deep Space Nine been?"

"It sure beats a Cardassian prison," Riker said noncommittally.

"I've been in touch with Starfleet Command. Since you've been pardoned, you can stay in the fleet if you want to. However, I've been making some discreet inquiries. Your actions in the Maquis have made you incredibly unpopular. You'll have trouble getting a new posting, since most captains aren't going to give you a chance," Kira said apologetically.

"Are you asking me to resign?" Riker asked.

Kira answered, "No. I'm offering you a promotion. I need a first officer. I won't hold your terrorist past against you. You're a good soldier."

"I'll think about it," Riker said.

"Don't take too long."

After Riker left, Kira headed to the airlock to meet the daily transport from Bajor. When she arrived at the airlock, she saw Nog standing there nervously. Kira smiled and said, "Good morning, Nog."

"Good morning, Captain," Nog responded.

The transport docked and passengers started to stream out. Niva stepped through the airlock and approached Kira. She said, "Lieutenant Tora reporting for duty."

Kira said, "Welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"Great. It's good to be home," Niva said.

Niva turned and saw Nog. She walked toward him, and Nog said, "It's good to see you, Niva. I'm glad you're doing better."

"It's good to see you, too, Nog. You still owe me dinner," Niva said with a smile.

Nog grinned as he said, "How's 2100?"

"It's a date."

Kira watched this exchange with curiosity. She turned her attention back to the disembarking passengers. As the last of the passengers stepped out of the airlock, Kira saw the person she was looking for. She walked up and said, "Odo! It's good to see you. Congratulations!"

Odo nodded and said, "Thank you, Nerys. It's good to see you, too."

They walked onto the promenade as Kira said, "How long will you be staying?"

"I'll be here for about a week and a half. Ambassador Troi is coming to train me, and then I'll be returning to the Founders," Odo said.

"Do you want to have dinner with me tonight? It may be a long time before we get a chance to see each other again."

Odo shifted uncomfortably. "Nerys, what will Bareil think of this?"

"Why would he have a problem with it?" Kira asked.

"I was under the impression that you're seeing each other," Odo said.

"We are. Odo, you're my best friend, and you're moving across the galaxy next week. I want to settle any unfinished business between us before you go," Kira said.

"Alright," Odo said. "I'll see you at 2000."

2000 rolled around, and Odo rang the door chime to Kira's quarters. Kira called out, "Come in!"

Odo walked into the front room and didn't see Kira. He heard Kira's voice from the bedroom saying, "Just a minute, Odo. I'll be right out."

Odo glanced wistfully in the direction of the bedroom, remembering the many nights he had spent in there. Kira walked out and said, "Sorry to keep you waiting. I got held up in ops and was late changing."

Odo said, "It's no problem."

They sat down on the couch and Kira said, "So, how was your visit to Bajor?"

"Good. I spent some time with Dr. Mora. We've gotten close these past few weeks. I wish I had forgiven him sooner," Odo said.

"This place isn't the same without you," Kira said. "I keep walking past the security office expecting to see you there, then I remember that you're gone. I'm happy for you that you get to be in the Great Link. I know it means so much to you. But, I just wanted you to know, I cherish the time we had together."

"As do I, Nerys. I've loved you since the day we met. I still love you."

"Odo, I..." Kira paused before continuing, "I love you, too."

Odo looked at Kira with a stunned expression on his face. "You do?"

Kira nodded. Odo continued, "Then why are you seeing Bareil?"

"There's a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. You're my best friend. I cherish the time we spent together, and I don't regret a moment of our relationship. I care about your well-being and I want you to be happy. I would do anything I could for you. I want to keep in touch with you and be involved in your life as much as possible given the distance. That's loving you," Kira said.

"Antos is the other half of my pagh. When he died, a part of me died, too, and when the Prophets restored him to life, it was as if I was made whole. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. That's being in love," Kira explained.

"I'm still not sure I understand," Odo said.

Kira took Odo's hand and said, "You will. Someday you'll meet her and you'll know."

* * *

Nog nervously rang the door chime on Niva's door. Niva came to the door and said, "Hi, Nog."

Nog said, "Hi."

They both stood awkwardly in the doorway before Nog regained his composure and said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Niva said.

They walked down the hall to the turbolift and stepped in. "Promenade," Niva ordered the computer.

They arrived at the Bolian restaurant and sat down at a table. "So, how was your time on Bajor?" Nog asked.

Niva replied, "It was really nice. I got a chance to become better acquainted with my father. How did things go on the station?"

"I've been swamped," Nog said. "Everything that was being held together during the war by duct tape and prayers has started to break. I've spent the last three weeks replacing all of the ODN cables on the station."

Their dinner arrived and they began to eat. Niva said, "This is delicious. When I was on leave, I got pretty sick of hasperat and springwine."

"You don't like Bajoran food?" Nog asked.

"Not really. Unless it's smothered in yamok sauce and washed down with kanar," Niva said. "Of course, I would get some dirty looks if I tried to order it on Bajor."

Nog said, "Yeah. When I was at Starfleet Academy, my dietary choices weren't too popular either."

They finished dinner and walked along the promenade. As they were walking, Niva began to notice that they were being followed by three people with cameras. They began snapping photographs. Niva turned around and said, "What are you doing?"

The photographers immediately dispersed. Nog said derisively, "Paparazzi. What a pain. When I first joined Starfleet, they were constantly following me. Apparently being the only Ferengi in Starfleet is newsworthy. You would think that they would be over it by now."

"How annoying," Niva said.

They continued walking, and they ended up in front of Niva's quarters. Niva turned to Nog and said, "I had a great time. Thank you."

Nog responded, "I had a good time, too. I'll see you around."

Niva entered her quarters and Nog left to go to his.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Niva went to the security office early to get caught up on old reports. She started her day by reading the news.

The Federation News Service listed the following headlines:

_Federation to Open Diplomatic Relations with Dominion_

Niva skimmed that article because she already knew about it from Odo. The next article caught her attention, though.

_Bajor Selects Federation Council Member  
by Jake Sisko_

_Rozahn Lenora, Bajor's Minister of Foreign Affairs, has been appointed to represent Bajor on the Federation Council. Minister Rozahn has been a member of the Council of Ministers since the formation of the Provisional Government eight years ago. Prior to that, she was in the Bajoran Resistance. Her husband, Sorad Hobrin, is a member of the Vedek Assembly._

Niva thought of her friend Vedek Sorad and wondered how he was going to deal with his wife spending so much time on Earth. She turned her attention to the rest of the news. There were no headlines of note coming out of the Cardassian News Wire. She began skimming the headlines from the Risian Sun next.

_Klingon Gives Birth to Changeling Baby_

_Lost Nostradamus Prophecy Discovered - Predicts Downfall of Breen Confederacy in 2382_

It was the third headline that made her see red. There was a picture of her on the promenade walking with Nog. Next to that picture was a close-up of her earring, focusing on the family crest. The headline said:

_Identity of Kai's Lovechild Revealed_

_Investigative reporters have discovered the identity of Kai Bareil's daughter - Lieutenant Tora Niva, chief of security on Deep Space Nine. Lieutenant Tora traveled to Bajor with Kai Bareil and spent three weeks at his monastery. She has been seen walking around the capital city and around Deep Space Nine wearing an earring containing the crest of the Bareil family. A spokesperson for the Vedek Assembly declined to comment._

Niva took three deep breaths to calm herself. She heard her office door open and saw Nog standing there with two mugs. He handed one to her and said, "I brought you a Raktajino."

"Thanks, Nog."

"You're up early," Nog said.

"I know. I wanted to get caught up on some paperwork, but I got sidetracked by the news," Niva said.

"Anything interesting?"

"Those paparazzi on the promenade yesterday weren't after you. I'm the front page story of the Risian Sun," Niva said.

"The trashy tabloid?" Nog asked incredulously.

Niva nodded as she turned her computer screen so that Nog could read the article.

When Nog finished, they walked to the wardroom for the weekly senior staff briefing. When they arrived, Dax and Bashir were there, along with a human man in a red uniform. The man flashed Niva a smile, and Niva smiled back. Before she had a chance to introduce herself, Kira arrived and called the meeting to order.

They all sat down, and Kira began, "First, I would like to welcome Lieutenant Tora back from her leave of absence."

Niva smiled as her co-workers welcomed her back. Kira continued, gesturing to the man sitting next to her, "Next, I would like to introduce you to Lieutenant Commander Thomas Riker. Commander Riker has graciously accepted the position as first officer."

The meeting continued with the departmental reports and various station business. When they finished, Kira dismissed everyone.

* * *

That evening after work, Kira returned to her quarters and flopped down on the couch. Just as she was getting comfortable, her door chimed. She walked toward the door to open it and saw Riker standing there in the corridor. Surprised, she said, "Come in, Commander. What can I do for you?"

Riker walked in, carrying a bottle of springwine. He said, "We got off to a bad start when we first met, with me shooting you, kidnapping you, and hijacking your ship. Even after all that, you rescued me and gave me a job."

Riker poured two glasses of the wine, picked one up and said, "Here's to new beginnings."

Kira was utterly charmed and picked her glass up and said, "New beginnings."

She walked over to the couch and said, "Please, have a seat. Thank you for the springwine. It's a very thoughtful gesture."

They sat down and made small talk as they sipped the wine. After the second glass, Riker leaned in and kissed Kira. Kira pulled back and looked Riker in the eyes as she said, "Tom, we can't."

"Why not? I like you, you like me."

"It's not that simple," Kira said. "First of all, I'm your commanding officer. Second of all, I'm involved with someone else."

"Oh," Riker responded. He stood up as he said, "Well, I should probably get going."

As Riker walked out the door, he turned back and said, "I hope he appreciates what a lucky man he is."

* * *

Kira sat in her office when a com call came in. She answered the call and was greeted by a bald human man. He said, "Captain Kira, how are you today?"

"I'm well, Captain Picard. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. I'm calling to update you on our ETA. We should arrive at 1700 hours this evening," Picard said.

"I look forward to your arrival. How has your trip from Betazed been?" Kira asked.

Picard looked at Kira conspiratorially as he said, "From one captain to another, I don't much care for ferrying ambassadors. However, Ambassador Troi has been on her best behavior this trip. She hasn't even made any passes at me."

Kira laughed as she said, "Oh, she's probably saving them all up for Odo."

They finished their conversation. At 1700, Kira was standing in ops. Dax said, "The _Enterprise_ is cleared for docking at upper pylon 3."

Kira walked toward the turbolift as she said, "Riker, you're with me. Dax, you have ops."

Kira and Riker arrived at the airlock. When the airlock opened, Captain Picard walked out, flanked by two officers. Kira turned to Picard and said, "Welcome to Deep Space Nine, Captain. I would like to introduce my first officer, Lieutenant Commander Thomas Riker."

Picard said, "Thank you. It is my pleasure to be here. I would like to introduce my chief medical officer, Doctor Beverly Crusher, and my first officer, Commander William Riker."

The two Rikers regarded one another cautiously, and everyone else watched, waiting for a reaction. Will broke the silence first and gave Tom a big hug saying, "It's good to see you."

Tom was stunned as he said, "You, too."

Kira turned to Picard and Crusher and said, "Would you like a tour of the station?"

Picard nodded and said, "Certainly."

Kira, Picard, and Crusher walked off, leaving Tom and Will to speak in private. Will said, "Do you want to see the _Enterprise_? The Sovereign class is a beauty."

"Sure," Tom said.

They walked through the airlock and ended up in Ten Forward. They sat down and ordered a drink. Tom said, "So, how have you been?"

"Good. Deanna and I are back together. I think I'm going to ask her to marry me," Will said.

"Congratulations."

"What about you? Congratulations on your promotion. First officer on the most important installation in all of Starfleet," Will said.

"It's the lot of the Rikers. The eternal first officer," Tom said.

Before Will could respond, the doors slid open and Deanna Troi walked through. She walked over and said, "May I join you?"

Tom and Will said, "Of course."

Deanna sat down and Will's combadge went off. "Commander Riker, please report to the bridge."

Will tapped his badge and said, "I'm on my way."

He offered his apologies and left Tom and Deanna alone. Tom said, "Deanna, it's so good to see you again. You're looking well."

"How are you doing, Tom?"

"I'm fine."

Deanna fixed Tom with a piercing stare as she said, "No, you're not. You've spent the last five years in a Cardassian prison. That's not something you overcome overnight."

"I'm meeting with Lieutenant Dax. She's a good counselor," Tom said. He flashed his charm smile and said, "Not as good as you, of course."

Deanna smiled as she said, "Tom Riker, you're shameless."

"Of course I am. What's the shame in flirting with a beautiful woman?" Tom said. He sighed as he continued, "At least I didn't fill you with springwine and make a fool of myself."

Deanna gave Tom a strange look as she said, "You're in love with Captain Kira, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me," Deanna said.

Their conversation was interrupted by Tom's combadge chirping. "Kira to Riker."

Deanna sensed Tom's emotional state spike. Tom replied, "Riker here. Go ahead, Captain."

"Please report to the wardroom."

"I'm on my way," Tom replied.

Tom arrived in the wardroom and saw that it was decorated for a party. Quark and some of his waiters were setting up food and beverages. Kira said, "We're having a reception for Ambassador Troi and Ambassador Odo this evening. I have to meet with Captain Picard, so I can't supervise the preparations. Make sure Quark doesn't try any funny business. He's been known to try to bug these types of events."

"Yes, Ma'am," Riker said. As an afterthought, he said, "Where is Lieutenant Tora? This seems like it's up her alley."

"Dr. Bashir has ordered her on light duty for the rest of the week," Kira said.

Kira left and Riker supervised the preparations for the reception. At 1930, he was able to get away to change into his dress uniform. When he returned, he surveyed the scene. Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher walked in arm in arm, followed by Will and Deanna. Tom felt a slight pang as he saw them together. Kira arrived alone, followed by Nog and Niva, and Ezri and Julian. The last to arrive were Ambassadors Troi and Odo.

Kira began mingling. She walked toward Odo and said, "Odo! How's your first official ambassadorial function?"

"Fine," Odo said. "There's one thing I can say about my new position. At least the Founders won't be throwing me any parties."

Kira laughed. She said, "But you look so nice in your tuxedo."

Odo shifted uncomfortably. Lwaxana came to his rescue. She turned to Kira with a smile and said, "Captain, are you flirting with my date?"

"Of course not," Kira replied diplomatically.

Kira excused herself and made her way to the refreshment table. While standing there, she heard a voice say, "You must be Captain Kira."

Kira turned around and said, "Yes. I am. Commander..." she trailed off, not having been properly introduced.

"Deanna Troi."

"Ah. Ambassador Troi said she had a daughter in Starfleet. Pleased to meet you," Kira said.

"My mother has told me a lot about you," Deanna replied. She continued, "And you seem to have made quite an impression on Tom as well."

Deanna felt Kira's emotional state spike at the mention of Tom's name, and she noticed a blush creep into her cheeks as well. Kira said, "He's a fine officer."

"Yes, and he's not bad looking, either," Deanna replied.

"If you're so attracted to him, why don't you date him?" Kira asked.

Just then, Will Riker walked up and gave Deanna a kiss on the cheek. 'Oh,' Kira thought to herself. In greeting, Kira said, "Commander."

"Captain," Will replied.

Music began to play, and couples began to file out onto the dance floor. Kira stood by the wall, not comfortable with dancing. The party ended around 2300, and the guests began to leave. Odo walked Lwaxana to her quarters on the _Enterprise_. When they arrived at the door, she said, "Would you like to come in for a moment?"

"Sure."

They walked in and sat down on the couch. Odo said, "How is your son?"

"Ian is doing well. Mr. Homm is babysitting this evening," Lwaxana said.

"Ian. What a lovely name. It doesn't sound Betazoid. Is it Tavnian?" Odo asked.

"It's human. I named him after my late husband," Lwaxana said.

Odo had no response, so a companionable silence ensued. Changing the subject, Lwaxana said, "I never received divorce papers from you. Did you file them on Bajor, or on Betazed?"

"I didn't file them at all," Odo said. "I thought you were going to take care of it."

"No," Lwaxana replied. "You were the one who didn't want to be with me, so I left it to you."

"You mean we're still married?" Odo asked.

"Apparently so," Lwaxana said.

Odo suddenly got a horrified look on his face. Misinterpreting his meaning, Lwaxana said in a hurt voice, "Is being married to me really that bad?"

"No, Lwaxana, it's not that. It's just that I didn't know we were still married. I owe you an apology. I'm an adulterer," Odo said.

"It's not really possible to be unfaithful to a false marriage, Odo. No apology is necessary," Lwaxana said.

"Still, you deserve better. You are an amazing woman, generous, strong, powerful, beautiful. You've always been there for me even when nobody else has. I pushed you away, pining after Nerys. I'm sorry I hurt you," Odo said.

Lwaxana took Odo's hand and said, "Even having your friendship has meant more to me than you'll ever know. I know you'll never love me the way I love you."

"I meant every word of what I said at our wedding," Odo admitted. "You're an amazing woman, Lwaxana. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner."

Odo stepped closer and took Lwaxana in his arms. As he embraced her, he placed a kiss on her forehead. Finding no resistance, he kissed her lips. Odo noticed that Lwaxana was beginning to cry. He abruptly stepped back and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Those were tears of joy, Odo," Lwaxana said as she kissed him.

They continued to kiss for several minutes. Lwaxana said, "It's late. We should get some sleep; we have an early day tomorrow."

"Of course. I'll see you in the morning," Odo said as he walked toward the door.

Lwaxana grabbed Odo's hand and said, "You can stay if you like."

Odo smiled. "I would like that very much."

They climbed into bed and Lwaxana fell asleep almost immediately. As soon as Lwaxana was asleep, Odo reverted to his gelatinous form to regenerate. His regeneration finished around 0430, and he re-formed into his humanoid shape. He put his arms around Lwaxana and watched her sleep.

Lwaxana woke up at 0500 and smiled at Odo. She said, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Odo replied.

They got up, and while Lwaxana was in the shower, Odo replicated breakfast for her. Once they were ready for the day, they headed out into the corridor. The ambassadorial quarters were on the same deck as the quarters for the command staff. As they walked out, Will and Deanna walked by. Odo froze in his tracks, flustered. Will smiled gregariously and said, "Good morning, Ambassadors."

Lwaxana said, "Will, Deanna!"

Odo nodded his head and said simply, "Commanders."

"Where are you headed?" Deanna asked.

"Holodeck Two," Lwaxana responded. "We'll be doing diplomatic training simulations."

"Have fun," Will said.

_We'll talk later_, Deanna said telepathically to Lwaxana.

_Of course, Little One. Aren't you the one who is always telling me it's rude to communicate telepathically around non-telepaths? _Lwaxana retorted.


	18. Chapter 18

A week later, Odo went to Ops and rang the chime on Kira's office. Kira was buried in paperwork and didn't look up as she said, "Come in!"

Odo walked in. Kira looked up and smiled as she said, "Odo! How has your training been going?"

"Good. The _Enterprise_ is leaving in the morning. I will be returning to the Founders," Odo said.

Kira said, "I'm glad. I know how much you want to be with your people."

"They're not my people, Nerys," Odo said.

"But I thought..." Kira trailed off.

"Nerys, I don't know when I'll get a chance to say this again, so I'm going to say it now. You were right," Odo said.

Kira was taken aback, "Right? About what?"

"When we first met, you told me that I would have to choose sides. That I couldn't stay neutral forever," Odo said.

"You saved my life that day. Dukat would have had me executed," Kira said.

"I've spent the last ten years haunted by your pronouncement. I've finally chosen. I can't have divided loyalties anymore. My people are on Bajor, and my loyalties lie with the Federation," Odo said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kira asked.

"They say confession is good for the soul. I have to confess the worst sin known to civilization. I worked with the Cardassians when they occupied Bajor. When the Dominion came, I hadn't learned my lesson. I helped them, too. I betrayed my people a second time, and worst of all, I betrayed you," Odo said.

Kira was speechless.

"Is there forgiveness available for collaborators?" Odo asked plaintively.

Kira experienced a sense of déjà vu as she recalled having a similar conversation with Bareil five years ago. Kira took Odo's hand and said, "Yes, Odo."

There was a long silence before Kira continued, "I forgive you."

"Thank you. Your forgiveness means a lot to me," Odo said.

"How long will you be gone?" Kira asked.

"I don't know," Odo said. "I'll be dividing my time between the embassy on the Founder's home world and my office in Federation space."

"Where is your office?"

"I haven't decided. The logical place would be either on Deep Space Nine or Bajor because of close proximity to the wormhole. However, I think I want to set it up on Betazed," Odo said.

"Why Betazed?"

"You were right about the difference between loving and being in love. I just did it in the wrong order. I got married and then fell in love," Odo said.

"You and Ambassador Troi? Congratulations!" Kira said.

"Thank you," Odo responded. "Goodbye, Nerys."

"Goodbye, Odo."

* * *

The _Enterprise_ arrived at the Founder homeworld. Odo beamed down along with Lwaxana and Captain Picard. They walked toward the dark sea and stood on the shore. A moment later, the Female Founder emerged. "Welcome home, Odo," she said as she took Odo by the hand.

Odo said, "On behalf of the United Federation of Planets, I'm pleased to be able to open diplomatic relations between our governments."

The Founder ignored Captain Picard and fixed a hostile stare on Lwaxana. She said, "And who is she?"

Before Odo could respond, Lwaxana said in her haughtiest voice, "I am Lwaxana Troi, Daughter of the Fifth House, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, Heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed!"

Odo addressed the Founder and said, "I would like to present Ambassador Troi and Captain Picard."

The Founder gestured to a figure behind a rock and said, "Please join us."

Weyoun stepped forward and bowed obsequiously as he said, "Founders, I am honored to be in your presence."

Odo refrained from his typical reminder that he is not a Founder. The Founder said, "I would like to present to you Ambassador Weyoun."

Captain Picard said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Ambassador Odo has told me so much about you."

The Founder turned to Odo and said, "Please join us in the Link."

"In a moment. I must say my goodbyes first," Odo responded.

Captain Picard took the hint and beamed up to the _Enterprise_ with Weyoun. The Founder discreetly turned herself into a rock so that she could observe. Lwaxana said, "That changeling woman, what's her name?"

"She doesn't have one," Odo said.

"Well, anyway, she doesn't like me," Lwaxana continued.

"I'm afraid she dislikes all humanoids, with the possible exception of Weyoun," Odo responded.

"It's more than that. She dislikes me personally. If I didn't know any better, I would say she was jealous. Just what is your history with her?" Lwaxana asked.

Odo's expression became pained. "Ask Nerys the next time you see her."

"I'm going to miss you, Odo. You've made me the happiest woman in the galaxy," Lwaxana said.

"I'll miss you, too. The next time I'm in the Alpha Quadrant, I'll make sure to see you."

Lwaxana kissed Odo as she said, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye...Imzadi," Odo said.

Tears shone in Lwaxana's eyes at that pronouncement. She opened a comline and said, "Troi to _Enterprise_. One to beam up."

The transporter beam shimmered, and the Founder re-coalesced into her humanoid form. She fixed Odo with a disapproving stare and said, "From one Solid lover to another. When will you ever learn, Odo?"

Odo said nothing as they walked together into the Great Link.

* * *

Bareil sat in the monastery reading book after book about the Reckoning. He finally decided that the answers would not be found in the library. He put together a travel bag and headed to the Fire Caves. He entered at the mouth and walked in. He wound through cavern after cavern before reaching the center.

As he stood there, the hair on the back of his neck began to stand up. He was not alone, but he couldn't see anyone. He saw a scorch mark on the cave floor and walked over to investigate. He took out a tricorder and saw that there were organic remains burned into the rock. A quick DNA test confirmed that they were the remains of a Bajoran woman. A tear slid down Bareil's cheek as he said, "Adami. What happened to make you meet your end here?"

Suddenly, Bareil's ears filled with the sound of a heartbeat. The room turned pure white and he saw himself standing alone. A figure approached, and he recognized him as Benjamin Sisko. Bareil walked toward him and said, "Emissary?"

"Kai Bareil, welcome," Sisko said.

"Where am I?"

"Your body is still in the Fire Caves. Your pagh is in the Celestial Temple," Sisko said.

"Am I dead again?" Bareil asked.

"No. The Prophets have a message and a work for you," Sisko said.

Realization hit Bareil. "You're real. You're not a projection of my imagination like orb visions."

"The Reckoning was supposed to take place on Deep Space Nine, but Kai Winn stopped it because she let her pride get the better of her. As a result, the pagh wraiths got free and possessed Gul Dukat," Sisko said.

At the mention of Dukat's name, Bareil stiffened. Sisko continued, "Dukat tried to tempt Winn to follow the path of the pagh wraiths. It very nearly worked. They came here to the Fire Caves and released the pagh wraiths, intending to unleash them on Bajor. At the last moment, Kai Winn had a change of heart and helped me stop Dukat. He killed her for her trouble."

"And what happened to Dukat?" Bareil asked.

"He is imprisoned with the pagh wraiths for eternity," Sisko said.

"How do I fit into all of this?" Bareil asked.

"The Prophets wanted you to become Kai five years ago. They knew that you would have let the Reckoning proceed on Deep Space Nine. When Winn was elected instead, they had to change their plans. They brought you back to life to stand at the helm of the golden age of Bajor," Sisko said.

"The golden age?"

"The thousand years of peace and prosperity following the Reckoning. With the pagh wraiths bound, Bajor will launch into a glorious age not seen since the days of B'hala. You will lead it," Sisko said.

Bareil didn't know what to say to that. He stood there contemplatively for a moment before deciding to change the subject.

"Is there any message you would like me to take back to your family?" Bareil asked.

"Tell Jake and Kassidy that I love them and that I'm coming back," Sisko said.

"Of course," Bareil responded.

"Walk with the Prophets, Bareil," Sisko said as he began to fade away.

Bareil found himself standing alone in the Fire Caves.

--The End--

* * *

I have two prequels and a sequel in the works, but I don't know how long they will take to finish. This one took me three months, and I'm swamped with work and school right now, so there may be a long wait. Don't worry, though. They're coming!

The first prequel will cover the time between Part I and Part II from Winn's perspective. The second prequel will cover Niva's early life, spanning the same timeframe as Part II.


End file.
